Left Unsaid
by Dragonrider0295
Summary: In which Norway realizes you don't know what you have until its long gone. DenNor. Don't like don't read. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N sorry for the hiatus on my last fic but... I will continue it. This just came to me and prevented me from having any ideas for the other one. Still soul crushing angst though. Sorry for the OOC characters but also not because its fanfiction so... Yea. I don't own Hetalia.**

 **The warnings for this story are as follows: smut, depression, self harm, suicidal thoughts/actions, smut, yaoi, a little bit of gore depending on how things go, mpreg, and did I mention smut?**

 **Beta Note: This is Michael J. O'Malley, the awesome beta for this fucking Hetalia nerd. Just going through and fixing mistakes that my friend here has made. Just pretend I'm not here (*lurks*)**

 **Denmark**

Denmark woke up earlier than he wanted to that morning. He could've blamed it on the nightmares but he knew that wasn't technically untrue. They usually didn't wake him anymore but rather trapped him in his own personal brand of hell.

There was no reason for him to be awake at all. He probably should have considered this an omen from the start that something was not right. Denmark was a heavy sleeper when he drank and he usually did try to drink his pain away even if it never worked.

He would come to think of it as is own hardheadedness that kept him from considering such things. So he went about his day as he usually did. He dragged himself out of bed, took a shower, tried to make himself look halfway decent, and left out of his horrible, lonely, depressing house as fast as he could manage.

Only one thing was different about his routine today and that was that he had a specific destination in mind. Normally he would just drift until he ended up at Norway's, get rejected and hurt, go to a bar, get drunk, and then pass out at his jail cell of a house. The blond haired nation startled himself into a stop when he considered how pathetic he had become. Almost everyday he spent seeking out someone that clearly didn't want him around even though he knew he was going to get hurt. He wished he knew why he did that. Sought out pain. Maybe it was because he was just too stupid to give up on his naive hope that maybe that beautiful, cold Norwegian would forgive him and not hate him anymore.

Norway had on more than one occasion told the Dane that he didn't hold grudge when Denmark had gotten so drunk that he just couldn't control himself and had gone to him begging for forgiveness. Norway had said so, but the Dane wasn't ready to accept the alternative, which was that Norway and the other Nordics hated him for being him. Thor knows that was why he hated himself; he just couldn't take them that from them too.

He had tried to change but it was hard and it didn't seem to help. It hurt to think that he couldn't fix the relationships he had lost with the people he loved the most. It hurt him until he could hardly breathe. So Denmark took the easy way out like the weakling he was. He diluted himself into believing his dreaded fear was not reality and felt thankful once again that he had to be at a meeting with the very people who hated him and that he would not find himself somewhere he is unwelcome.

He took a plane to Oslo and on the way felt thankful that even though he knew he would be hurt, at least he wouldn't be alone. He could deal with pain, but he couldn't stand the awful hollow suffocating loneliness. That feeling was what made him want to die.

…

 **Norway**

The only thing that Norway could manage to say in his own defense after what he had done that day was that he had woken up feeling like absolute hell. Some economic problem had caused the Norwegian much grief making him feel ill and giving him a headache that would not relent. It was no excuse. What he did was inexcusable. But it was the only explanation he could come up with when asked.

As for all the other days he had built up to this one, Norway had not a single word to say in his own defense for that. That was just him being awful to someone he never should have hurt in the first place. Completely taking them for granted; unable to see beyond the charade he truly believed to be the truth. Norway was ashamed of what it took to wake him up.

He had gone to the Nordic meeting even though he felt ill. As per usual, Denmark was late and they had to wait for him to show as to not get another speech about 'leaving out the king of the north.'

Denmark was truly a great actor.

Norway and the others were reaching the end of their endurance when the boisterous Dane did not show for an hour after their scheduled time.

At bout and hour and a half after the man in question finally did show "What the hell Denmark?! Your late! More so than usual!" Sweden scolded. Had Norway been looking he would've noticed how Denmark was shaking and the tear stains already on his face, but those were things he only bothered to notice looking back on it. He did however take note of the Danish nation's bloody slightly torn clothes.

"I-I hit a deer.. totaled my rental… I killed it…. I didn't mean to.." the obviously upset Dane struggled. Once again no one took the time to notice that something was wrong or that Denmark was forcing his smile even more then normal.

"It should've been you killed you idiot. We could've been done already if it weren't for you." Norway had growled at him lowly.

That was it. No 'are you okay' no 'do you need help' not even 'is that your blood.' Denmark started shaking harder and even though he kept up the fake smile he was unable it seemed to hold in his anguish and tears rolled down his face.

No one else said anything just let the horrible comment lay. They were all to shocked. Rendered voiceless by the display before them. This man that none of them ever thought was anything but happy with broken tears running down his face. They were just realizing how many more fake smiles they had seen from him. They were only now regretting hurting him.

Norway looked into Denmark's eyes and saw something he'd never forget. He saw someone precious to him break right down the middle because of his own blindness. He knew that he destroyed the one person in the world who loved him unconditionally.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok so heres the way this fic is gonna work. There will be one chapter that is the alternate ending but it will be not a complete chapter. It will be inside of another chapter where the story branches in both directions. Idk blame it on my brain folks. Also I have a head-cannon that Sweden and Denmark are twins so that's is something everyone should know. Again its fanfiction I manipulate the characters and world in a way that pleases me. I don't own hetalia but the story is mine.**

 **Beta Note: Just gonna leave this here so you guys know I'm lurking and looking for mistakes.**

 **Denmark**

Denmark tried to be on time to the meetings, he really did. But it just seemed that he couldn't even do something so simple right. When he was on his way to the latest meeting in Oslo, it was snowing and dreary. A deer jumped in front of his car and he had tried to brake but the car skidded across the icy road.

He slammed nearly full speed into the animal. He hit the steering column hard and for some reason his airbags did not engage. When the car finally skidded to a halt, Denmark was dazed to hell and trying to remember where he was and what exactly had happened. He staggered out of his twisted rental and wondered how an animal could cause so much damage.

Then he saw the poor doe. It struck him hard to see the bloody broken body. His breathing became harder, shallower, and faster as he knelt beside her. Tears began to form as he remembered the years of blood and death he himself had caused. All the lives he had been forced to take to protect his own even after they had disowned him. It came back in one horrid slideshow inside his head and he couldn't force himself to contain his sorrow and loneliness like he usually did.

Denmark broke down and sobbed, cradling the doe's head like he would have cradled an infant. He so hated causing death.

It was at least another fifteen minutes, when he had choked back his tears, before he realized he was supposed to be somewhere else. The nation truly did not know if he could handle the hatred of the Nordics after this. It wouldn't matter either way. His brothers still didn't want him around whether he went or not. If they didn't need his reports they would just be happy that he wasn't there like the rest of the time.

In the end Denmark decided that he would rather be hated than alone. As usual, the blonde found himself to be wrong.

When he arrived at the meeting almost an hour later after calling roadside assistance for a new car, he was met with the same cold lilac eyes full of hatred that he was accustomed to.

They didn't even care that he was hurt, limping even, and covered in blood. He had expected that much. But even he did not expect the sheer level of terrible cold indifference he received from his beloved one.

'It should have been you,' Norway spat. None of the Nordics had _ever_ joked about death. Denmark's world that had been cracked and splintered gave way to the shards he broke into.

'It should have been me,' Denmark echoed in his own head, 'That doe deserved to live much more than someone as horrible as me.'

He finally let himself realize that it was him. He was hated because he would never be anyone but him. He was unwanted and unloved not because of anything he could ever fix, but because he wasn't good enough for those things.

He'd never be good enough for Sweden to call him a brother again.

He would never be good enough to have Finland come visit him or want to talk with him ever again.

He would never be good enough for Iceland to want to come to him for advice or cookies when he was upset.

He was never going to be good enough to earn Norway's love. For Norway to ever want him around.

Denmark would never have his family want to be around him again. He would never get invited to those holidays or get togethers they had been leaving him out of for the last decade.

He wasn't good enough, and he didn't deserve their love.

He tried to cover up how much that realization had _hurt_ but he failed to stop the tears and ended up looking even more pathetic. 'I can't do anything right…'

So, he faked it even harder and tried to speak, "I-um… have my report here!"

He shoved the paperwork into the arms of the nearest person to him, which happened to be Iceland, "I'll… I'll just uhm… go… I'm s-sorry for wasting your time…."

He furiously wiped his tears away but they kept coming beyond his control. So the nation did what he knew how to. He turned and left, speed walking out of the building.

Denmark had never felt so alone in all his years as he did during that drive to the hotel. Norway's words played over and over in his head. The ones he had said and the ones he wanted to say.

"It should have been you"

 _I know._

"We don't want you. We will never want you."

 _I know that too_.

"You were never really loved. You were unwanted from birth"

 _… I know._

 **Norway**

Denmark was gone before any of the other people in the room had recovered enough from their shock to go after him. Norway had to admit that he was simply too ashamed. He flopped into a chair and tried to think of a time when he was actually nice to Denmark. The Norwegian became more ashamed when he realized that he couldn't even remember a time he saw anyone be nice to Denmark.

There were things that Norway knew about Denmark that no one else did. He knew that Denmark loved people but was bad at making friends because he was both shy and overly clingy at the same time. He knew that Denmark was even more terrible with emotions than Norway himself because he didn't want anyone to know he was in pain. He knew that Denmark was lonely by nature and that he couldn't stand to be alone. He knew that Denmark had significant daily struggle with bipolar depression and post-traumatic stress disorder. And he knew that made him an even worse person because knowing all this he had still hurt Denmark horribly and fallen for the fake grin he used to cover up the hurt.

Norway's guilt trip and self-loathing would have to wait though because he now heard three very angry Nordics demanding why he would say such a thing. And he did not have any sort of answer for them so he shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Finland said loudly.

Sweden glared at him, which Norway found hypocritical because of how Sweden himself had treated his twin brother. But he decided it would not be in his best interest to mention it.

Iceland seemed absorbed in Denmark's paperwork.

"I mean I don't know Finland! It's not like I woke up this morning and said 'oh hey you know what would be fan-fucking-tastic?! How about I rip out my best-friends heart with a complete disregard for how he feels THAT SOUNDS LIKE _FUN_!'" Norway sniped back at him in a rare show of emotion. What else could he say?

As the argument reached a peak Norway realized that Iceland had left and stopped talking in favor of looking at what his little brother had been reading. What he had presumed to be economic reports were actually not just such.

Somehow thrown in with them was Denmark's journal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey everybody. Disregard the information from the last A/N. That was confusing so I didn't do it. Anyway, I think this story will be good enough without it. Its become something beautiful in my brain and it wants out so I am updating from my cell phone. If you see anything weird looking pm me about it and I'll fix it. I don't always catch all the errors and I'm still working things out with my beta.**

 **Beta Michael: Jesus, dragonrider, angst much? Anyway, I knew I what I was getting into lmao we're both horrible about the amount of angst we put in our stories. More than is probably necessary, I imagine. Anyway, this has been looked over. You can also PM me if you see anything I missed. Either one. I'll end up passing it on to the author if you do, so I dunno. Whatever you feel like.**

 **I don't own hetalia.**

 **Denmark**

Denmark drove to his hotel barely holding himself together. He did not want to get in another accident and hurt someone else. Once the blonde arrived at his hotel room, he let go. He went to the bathroom and cried.

The words cascaded through his head over and over and he couldn't deny them. His own mind became a crescendo of torture. He was unwanted. His family would never love him like they did before. He was truly alone. And it hurt to know that.

Denmark had always hated to be alone. That was why he had chased so desperately after his family. It was of no consequence now. They didn't love him.

Denmark grieved their loss. They hated every part of him, and Denmark loved them more then the world. He had done everything he could back when they first began to hate him. He had endured unimaginable torture for disobeying his king. Not doing the things, not inflicting those laws on his brothers. But they still drifted away from him.

The Dane felt weak and looked at the blood pooling under him. He had not felt the pain in his side over the pain in his heart. Now, however, it throbbed with his every breath. Denmark became aware that he was dying. His breaths were becoming difficult and he wondered how it took him so long after his wreck to notice the wound. He truly could not do a single thing right.

He was ready though, to leave this world. All he did was make his people miserable, make his family hate him, and bring death. Everything would be much better off with him dead. A few more tears fell. The Dane grasped the fabric of his short over his heart. It still hurt, but it wouldn't for much longer.

 **Iceland**

Iceland sped dangerously over the icy roadways. He had to make it to Denmark in time. He and Denmark had not had the best relationship over the recent years, but it was because Iceland had pulled away from him like the rest.

If only he had known how much he would regret it. Denmark had played a big part in raising him. Iceland had always looked up to the eldest Nordic as a father. He didn't have the words to say that though. And he did have to admit, he found Denmark annoying most of the time.

Family was supposed to annoy each other. But never abandon each other. Denmark was thick, bossy, loud, and annoying. He was also kind, smart, and he loved his family more than he loved anything. Even after they wronged him so. Iceland couldn't even imagine his life without the Dane's smile. However, he was very much in danger of finding out judging by the amount of blood he had seen on Denmark's coat and the words in his journal.

Denmark was in so much pain. Iceland doubted after what Norway had said to him today that Denmark had the will left in him to continue putting up with the neglect and loneliness he had been living with. He doubted even more seriously that the idiot would go to a hospital no matter how hurt he was. By the Dane's own account, he was cutting himself regularly and forgetting to eat proper meals therefore if he was injured there was no telling how long he would last.

That was what made Iceland increase his motorcycle's already deadly speed even further to get to Denmark in time. Luckily the hotel receptionist had given him no trouble when he he arrived, and had gives him a card key to Denmark's room. Perhaps because she could sense the desperation in his voice.

Iceland ran to the room and fumbled with his shaking hands to put the key in. When he opened the door it was a simple task following the blood trail to Denmark. The Dane was pale and his milky skin contrasted with the crimson of the blood he was laying in. Iceland fell to his knees beside Denmark and gagged when the soaked carpet squelched. For a horrible terrifying moment, he thought that Denmark wasn't breathing. He had to force his breath to stay even as he reached out a shaking hand to take Denmark's pulse.

It was damn lucky considering the wound in Denmark's stomach and how malnourished and anemic the Dane was, but he was alive. Barely, but still alive.

Iceland's body spurred into motion almost without thought. He dragged the battered Dane into the bathroom, trying to hurt him as little as possible. Once he had the blonde situated on the tile, he stripped off the famous black coat and the shirt underneath. The Icelandic teen winced as he had to peel the bloody garment away from the wound.

The wound itself was no more then three inches wide, but it went all the way through almost like he had been stabbed in the side. Iceland examined it closely to make sure it was not through any of the Dane's major organs and once he was sure that it wasn't he quickly stitched it up cleaned it then wrapped some clean bandages around it.

Iceland found numerous other wounds on the Dane, presumably from the accident, which he disinfected, but what really concerned him where the cuts on Denmark's arms. They were carelessly wrapped and obviously not treated. The worst of them were swollen and an angry red from infection.

He cleaned and redressed the cuts, but he wondered if that would be enough. Once he had done all he could he put a pillow under Denmark's head, covered him in a blanket and sat against a wall with a sigh. There was no way Iceland could lift Denmark by himself, even if he had lost a margin of weight. He would have to wait for the Dane to wake up. If Denmark couldn't walk then he would just have to force one of the others to help get Denmark back home tomorrow.

The teen wondered how they had let it come to this. If Denmark hadn't thrust his journal into Iceland's arms at that meeting... They would've lost him today. None of them would've even known that Denmark was dead until a cleaning lady or found him there. Hell, it was a miracle Denmark had lived this long with how he had been treating his body. None of the Nordics visited Denmark. Iceland had to wonder how long it would've taken them to find Denmark's body if that had happened.

But it would be okay now. Even if the others really didn't like Denmark, Iceland had vowed to make sure his father figure never had to suffer like that again. After all Denmark had given up for him and the Nordics it was the least he could do to help Denmark recover.

 **Norway**

Norway sat down in Iceland's spot and picked up the journal. He did not want to invade Denmark's privacy.. But this journal could tell him why Denmark just broke down like that. And maybe also what he could do to get Denmark to forgive him. He fully expected the Dane not to but Norway had to try at least. He looked up at Sweden and Finland to find that both had already pulled their chairs beside him and were looking over his shoulders at the book. Norway sighed and opened it...

 _My therapist said that keeping a journal may help me understand how to cope with my feelings better. I'm not so sure, but I'm in no position to turn down advice. She'd tell my boss. Anyway she said to just start from the top so I will. I miss my family. That's what things boil down to. They're the only ones who will ever really know me. I have always taken comfort in them. But a long time ago when we were all small, I did bad things to them. It wasn't my choice. If I didn't do it, then my rulers at the time put me through unimaginable torture which in turn made my people suffer. I tried to tell them but they never listened. Eventually, they all became tired of it, and they left. They never really came back to me. I don't mean as part of my kingdom, I knew that they would become independent someday, I'm not so naive that I didn't know that. I mean just... As my family. Finland ignores me when he can get away with it. When he can't he acts like he cares but I know he doesn't. I'm not that stupid. Sweden and I do nothing but fight. That's my fault too I suppose, but the only way he talks to me is when I pick fights with him. He really does hate my guts, but I wish that he would acknowledge me as his brother even if it was just one more time... Iceland just doesn't even pretend to care about me. He hates me the most I think... Its between him and Norway really. I'll be honest, I know I annoy Norway more than anything. I know he wants me to just leave. If I disappeared tomorrow, I doubt he would do anything other than celebrate. But even knowing all that, I love him. I love him so much that sometimes its hard for me to even get up in the morning knowing that my love will never be returned. I love it when he talks, and when he drinks way too much coffee for any living organism, and when he smiles even if he rarely does it he has such a beautiful smile. I love the way he still watches snowflakes fall just to make sure everyone of them is different. I know its stupid. I know I'd save myself a lot of pain if I just stopped... I just can't. I love him. That's all there is to it. None of them like me at all. I know that. But I can't stop trying. I can't give up. There has to be something I can do to get them back. I'll try harder. All I have done in the past is hurt them, but I can fix it..._

Norway had to stop reading after that to calm himself down. His eyes were to blurred to continue. 'All I've done in the past was hurt them' Norway thought of how Denmark took care of them when they were little. He thought of when Denmark comforted them when they were scared even if he was terrified too. When Denmark would nurse them if they got sick. When he sang to them if they couldn't sleep, and always made sure they went to sleep with full bellies even if he had to work all day and go hungry. He did hurt them. Later on. Norway had blamed him. But he had done so foolishly he realized.

Denmark had no control over what his people and government made him do. Norway felt extremely guilty. But he wanted to keep reading. He wanted to see Denmark get angry. He wanted to confirm the hatred that he felt he had earned other than this unyielding love and devotion. He knew he would not find anything of the sort but he wanted to. He flipped to a different random page in the journal.

 _Nothing works. Why doesn't anything work? It hurts. I feel like I'm going crazy all alone in this stupid house. I hate it. I wish this place would just burn to the ground. I can't stand the silence. I'm so lonely... Won't someone make it stop? My stupid shrink doesn't do anything but try and make me take pills. I don't want the stupid pills. I want my family back. I want Norway back. I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm drowning. I've been swimming but now I'm drowning. The only thing that helps is physical pain. Its so pathetic. But it works. Cutting my wrists open and just letting the blood flow. It distracts me from the worse pain-_

This time Norway couldn't finish the whole entry. They had driven him this far down? He was hurting himself? He had a therapist? It was too much. Too much but Norway had to keep searching. He flipped through the pages again.

 _Its sad, but this year, I went to spend Christmas with them but I heard them talking about me from the hall right as I was coming in. They were saying how much better it be if I just didn't show up. That really hurt but Christmas is a really important holiday for us now, you know, so I listened for once. I didn't show up. I hope they had a good time though. I'll just send my presents in the mail..._

Norway violently threw the book aside. He remembered that one. They all got pissed thinking that Denmark had blew them off on Christmas eve and resolved never to invite him again. But that hadn't been the case and they all once again did something unforgivable to someone who was only trying to earn their love. Something that Denmark should not have had to earn at all.

The Norwegian stood up without a word to Sweden, who had gone and retrieved the book and was reading more of it with and unreadable look or Finland who was in tears slumped in his seat with shaking shoulders. He could not talk to either of them. It didn't seem right for him to have people to lean on when Denmark, who deserved it much more, was left all alone. So he pulled on his coat and went home.

Norway needed to think. He needed to figure out a way to fix this. Most of all, he needed the happy Denmark with his huge grin and lively atmosphere. The fake Denmark who had striven for Norway's love while being shattered by the person he for some reason held dearest to his heart. The Denmark that he had taken for granted in the worse way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta Note: Well that's just boring, isn't it? No author's note or anything. Well, anyway. See mistakes I may have missed? PM either dragonrider or me, Michael J. O'Malley, and one of us will fix it . . . eventually.**

 **I don't own hetalia.**

 **Denmark**

Denmark slowly woke to a pounding pain in his side and an overwhelming sense of weakness. At first, he was disoriented. He had not expected to wake up. Not like this, at least. The Dane could clearly remember passing out with his lifeblood coating the floor, yet he felt quite alive.

The pain in his broken heart throbbed. He should not be alive. He brushed his hand against the wound only to find it had been treated and bound. His confusion increased when he found the cuts on his arms bound and treated as well. He couldn't think of anyone who cared enough to take care of him. He guessed it had been a cleaning lady. No other explanation made sense.

Denmark felt tears forming. He knew he would heal faster then a normal human, and he did not know how long he had been out after the wound was treated, but it couldn't have been to long. He began to undo the careful wrappings around the wound, intending to undo the stitches. The wound should still have the severity to kill him. He let out a little sob. He hurt so much his family was lost to him and all he wanted now was to die.

But he didn't get far into the unwrapping before a pair a of soft comforting hands laid themselves over his and startled him into stopping. He looked up and saw Iceland with tears in his own eyes. Denmark's foggy mind only registered confusion at first. Iceland had saved him? But why? Iceland hated his guts. The teen had told him so numerous times in one way or another. Then he felt pain. Pain looking into the eyes of the young man he had always loved like his own son and knowing that he was hated. Pain that twisted into his heart like a blade.

Denmark looked down and let more tears fall. He had managed to forget his English so he spoke in Danish and hoped his words weren't lost on Iceland, "Icy.. I know it'll cause you guys trouble... but it'll be better for everyone in the long run... You can all split up my land however you want. Just... please... I can't... do this anymore."

 **Iceland**

Iceland looked at Denmark with despair for a moment. What Denmark had just asked fell on him like a ton of bricks. The Dane had knew he was dying. But he hadn't cared. He had wanted to die. He still wanted to. He thought Iceland had only saved him because Denmark's death would be _inconvenient._ He flopped onto his knees beside the Dane tears silently leaking down his cheeks while he held his poker face.

The Icelandic teen then helped Denmark sit up against a wall and redid the gauze over his injury, despite the way Denmark started to cry harder when he did. Iceland could not find his tongue. How could he? Denmark had just asked him to let him die. He laid his head on Denmark's lap and let himself feel a little better when the action cause Denmark's sobs to slow and quiet.

He felt Denmark tense up as if the Dane were afraid that if he even took a breath wrong Iceland would go. But he also felt how the physical contact eased his pain if only a little so he didn't get up while he thought out his response. He had to be careful. He was so used to using demeaning hurtful words when he spoke to Denmark that he had to plan everything he said so that he wouldn't say something that would make the situation worse.

When he had gathered the words Iceland decide to speak in Danish as well, "I know that you've had no reason before to think different... But I didn't save you because your death would inconvenience me or anyone. I saved you because I know that it would hurt me. I can't speak for them... But I would miss you so much. I didn't mean to hurt you so much. I don't hate you at all. I think you're annoying sometimes, but all people are. I treated you badly. I only pointed out bad things about you. I pushed you away when you needed me. I was blind when you were falling apart. You would've died if you hadn't accidentally handed me your journal. You would've died believing that everyone in your family hated you. You would've died feeling alone, and abandoned, and hurt. And none of us would've known because we didn't even care enough to visit you. You would be gone and I never would've told you that I think you're funny, and smart, and kind, and such a good guide. And it would be my fault... Denmark I know you want to go because of how we treated you. And I really don't know how the others feel... but would you stay? For me? You don't have to be alone anymore. I'll keep you company, and I'll help you get better... I promise you that."

Denmark responded without hesitation but quietly in a hoarse voice, "You mean it Ice? Really?"

Iceland nodded, "I mean every word. I wouldn't be so cruel as to lie about something like that. Even if you were my very worst enemy."

Denmark embraced him tightly shaking with silent sobs. Iceland could feel how thin Denmark had gotten when he returned the hug. It made his heart clench with guilt when Denmark never hesitated to forgive him. Like none of the awful things he had said and done had mattered. Denmark loved him anyway no matter what. All he wanted was someone to love him back.

 **Denmark**

Denmark couldn't even believe it. Emotions swirled in his head like a raging tempest faster then he could interpret them. He wanted to believe that Iceland really cared. He wanted to believe that he wasn't alone. At the same time, he didn't think he could take it if he was given this hope only to have it snatched away when Iceland left again. So he cried and clung to his youngest brother.

Denmark above all else, wanted to make Iceland happy. If that meant he had to continue being miserable, he decided it was worth it. And the Dane let himself have a glimmer of hope that just maybe, Iceland really did love him.

"Okay, Ice. I will stay with you. Just... please don't leave me alone..." Denmark mumbled in a shaking voice. The trembling Dane held Iceland tightly to his chest, as if the boy would disappear.

"I won't... I love you to much. You're my big brother just as much as Norway." Iceland said in a serious tone.

Denmark's eyes widened and he pulled back from Iceland so he could look him in the eye. He had said it. The words Denmark had been longing to hear from his family for so long. Iceland had said them so sincerely. Like he truly meant it. Tears fell down Denmark's cheeks.

"Wh... What did you say?" He asked softly truly no sure he had heard right.

Iceland looked back at Denmark with an unreadable expression, "I said that I love you... You're my big brother..."

'I love you' three words that Denmark never thought to hear from anyone much less Iceland. He had no words for the happiness they brought him. He gripped Iceland in another embrace this one more fervent then the last.

They sat in that manner on the floor for awhile until Iceland got up and helped Denmark do the same. The bigger man had a slight limp but managed to walk without unbearable pain and without ripping his stitches. Denmark wore his trademark smile and it was halfway real this time. He still felt a lot of sadness in his heart, but with Iceland beside him, he knew he could find his smile.

The Dane complied with whatever Iceland asked of him for the rest of the day without any fuss. Most of it was little things about his health which had been failing due to his neglect and abuse of his body. Iceland found that there wasn't much in the hotel room for food, so he ordered some and made sure that Denmark ate. Then, after much coaxing on Iceland's part, the Dane gave up his razor blade. It was like giving up a safety blanket for him, but he did it mostly because he was terrified of losing Iceland and being alone all over again.

Denmark was trying not to be terribly clingy. He knew Iceland didn't like to be touched. That too proved difficult. Denmark liked the physical contact, it helped ease the pain inside his heart, but at the same time he still believed that Iceland would leave him if he acted that way. When he caught himself, Denmark would pull away and apologize. Iceland picked up on the Danish man's anxiety and it made him feel even worse than he already did.

"Its alright Denmark. Really. I don't mind if you need a hug or whatever. Just don't do it in public, okay?" The boy had finally said after the fifth time in twenty minutes.

Denmark couldn't tell if he was sincere or not, but it was the snappish tone that upset him. He began to shake and scooted farther away on the sofa.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." The Dane apologized for what must have been the hundredth time. He had taken an interest in the floor rather than the TV show the two had been watching together. He had managed to do the very thing he had been trying not to do and annoy Iceland. 'I can't do anything right' he thought as he wiped away tears.

The Dane then heard a small sigh from beside him and felt soft caring hands wipe the tears from his cheeks, "Even when you're broken beyond repair, you're still silly... I said it was okay. Please, don't worry so much. I won't leave you. I promised didn't I?"

Iceland laid on Denmark's chest and the Dane hugged the smaller boy closely. Eventually, the two fell asleep with Iceland cuddled up to his big brother and Denmark hugging him like a lifeline.

Denmark's nightmares did not trouble him that night. He dreamed of warmth.

 **Norway**

Norway was the one having nightmares that night. He shot straight up in his bed with a hand over his heart and Denmark's name on his breath. It took him a moment to discern between the dream realm and that of reality.

The dream had been terrible. Denmark was dead. He killed himself. And his spirit was resentful towards the one that had pushed him to it, Norway. The Norwegian had never been assaulted with such a dream. He wished that he had someone there with him, and then he felt even more guilt thinking of how many times Denmark must have made that same wish.

He glanced at his bedside clock. It was only three thirty A.M. It didn't matter he supposed. There was now way in the seven levels of hell he was going back to sleep after that. He got out of bed for coffee. Caffeine had never before failed to calm his nerves.

His thoughts wandered once again as he sipped his hot liquid. He wished Denmark would have just told them. Things could be different. Denmark could be here now, still smiling his goofy smile, and comforting Norway as he always had been. Norway had taken that for granted. He missed it now that Denmark wasn't here. He used to just call Denmark annoying and kick him out, but right now, he would give anything for his cheerful Dane.

Did that Denmark even exist? Probably not. Not after all the abuse he received. Not for a long time. But whoever he had become, he was still Denmark. And Norway still loved him. Even if it had taken this much for him to admit that to himself.

He could not just expect Denmark to come right back though like a puppy. He had been very hurt. There was no reason Norway could think of that Denmark would forgive him at all. Then again... If the journal was anything to go by, Denmark was very much like a puppy. A clingy anxious, depressed, puppy who wouldn't think twice about running right back to the one who had kicked him into the dirt.

Norway swore to avoid Denmark. As much as he missed his idiot Danish sunshine, he knew that Denmark deserved much better. Denmark would move on to someone new, have a healthy relationship with them and finally have some real happiness.

He looked out the window at the falling snow. He wondered what Denmark was doing right then. Sleeping more likely than not. If he wasn't Norway just hoped he wasn't doing something stupid.

 **Sweden**

Sweden was laying awake as he had for most of the night. Finland's warmth shifted beside him. It had taken forever for the Swede to comfort his little wife enough to get him to sleep. The words in Denmark's journal had hit them both fairly hard.

The blonde kept trying to fit the words 'Denmark' and 'depression' into the same sentence. It didn't make sense. The words didn't sound right together. Sweden had never been good with words. He found that words didn't always catch the full meaning of something and he could never really explain himself well.

The words in his brother's journal, however, had managed to haunt him like no others had. There was absolutely no doubt in Sweden's mind those were his brother's words. But it was what they meant that scared him.

They meant that Sweden had been wrong.

They meant that Sweden had failed as a brother.

They meant that it may be too late already for him to fix it.

Denmark loved them all so deeply but none as deeply as he loved Norway and his twin brother. And Sweden had pushed him out of his life. The guilt pressed him down.

He did love his twin brother. Almost as much as he loved Finland and Sealand. He just never had the words to express it and he loved a good fight as well. He had a viking's blood after all and fighting with Denmark was always an adventure. He never imagined that Denmark didn't want to hurt them. Then again he had never asked. It went back to words again. Words that Sweden never had, and didn't care until now to find. He understood precious few of them.

And in that circular fashion Sweden's mind buzzed through the night. He wanted to help Denmark. He wanted to be brothers again. Their bond had been so close before... But Sweden didn't know how to get there. He would surely need the words that he simply didn't have. Or maybe Denmark could understand by his actions.

Sweden surely hoped so. Actions, he understood. If he thought about it, he understood Denmark's actions. He had been desperate for his family to love him back. All his actions grew from that like branches from and oak tree. And when he pieced that together, suddenly the brother he loved didn't seem so strange. Desperate people do desperate things.

He may not have the words to tell Denmark he was remorseful for his previous actions, but he certainly had new ways to act that could show him. Hopefully Denmark could understand that much. And if not Finland would be there by his side to help him. After all, the little Finn had actions of his own that he wanted to apologize for.

Maybe, if all went well, they could be a family again, whole and happy.


	5. Chapter 5

I **forgot to put this in chapter one at first so I will put it here as well.**

 **The warnings for this story are as follows: smut, depression, self harm, suicidal thoughts/actions, smut, yaoi, a little bit of gore depending on how things go, mpreg, and did I mention smut?**

 **If you don't like these** **things** **then don't read the story. Obviously.**

 **If you do then please read & review.**

 **I don't own hetalia. Obviously.**

 **Beta Note: Not a fan of mpreg personally. But I guess I'll read it anyway, 'cause dragonrider is forcing me to. But smut, that I can get on board with (even though I'm asexual lol). You guys should get ready for a rocky ride this chapter. Shit gets intense.**

 **Iceland**

Iceland was running out of endurance.

He couldn't very well leave, but he didn't know what to do either. Denmark was really scaring him and none of the other Nordics were helping him. Sewden and Finland wouldn't return his calls and he refused to call Norway.

But the fact remained that the little Icelander needed help. That became clear to him when he and the Dane had returned together to Copenhagen.

Denmark's home was located on the outskirts of his bustling capital city. It was a large yet also quaint. And considering that it was Denmark's home, it was very clean and orderly. The atmosphere of the house however, matched it's owner's emotional state.

Denmark himself acted very strange. Iceland could see his internal struggle written all over his face at most times. He would be very tentative when he tried to get close to Iceland, which was most presumably because before now trying to initiate physical contact which the Dane craved had only ended in pain for him.

He would be acting like his old cheerful self but at times, seemingly without any provocation, the Danes mood would plumet. Iceland had trouble reading him, because regardless of what Denmark was feeling he'd just smile and bear it on his own. It was more a habit than anything, but even so, it put Iceland on edge.

The day after their return, Denmark had come to Iceland in tears, saying that he had forgotten 'Little Mathi' with 'Ada' and begged Iceland to go with him to get him. Iceland was entirely confused by that point and asked Denmark to explain.

"S-sorry Icy... m-my cat. I forgot him at A-Ada's house. I was s-supposed to go pick him up when I got back." The Dane had sniffled.

Denmark had apologized at least a hundred more times on the way to get the cat (which Iceland later wished had stayed forgotten) even though Iceland told him it was fine. He then apologized a hundred more times to Ada, who was a very kind looking old Danish woman who smiled and petted her nation's hair telling him it was fine, and that she had not expected him until today anyway. She gave Iceland a very angry glare as she went back inside, as if she knew his part in Denmark's depression.

On the way home, Denmark hummed to the crazy furred cat and scratched his insane amount of fur while the cat purred and gave Iceland a hateful look. He was a pretty good looking animal, the cat named little Mathi. He was brown and white with a ribbon that had Danish flag designs tied loosely around his neck and a fluffly spiky mane all over him. Even his tail was covered in the puffy fur. But the cat, while he seemed very attached to his owner, hissed and spat at Iceland every chance he got. Crazy cat.

On the third day of his stay in Denmark, he discovered the blonde man's terrible night terrors. Denmark had written in his journal about them, yet he did not capture the full extent of them. He hasn't come to Iceland for help with them either. Iceland had found out by chance one night when he had gotten up for some water.

He heard noises coming from Denmark's room and opted to go check on the Dane. He found said blonde curled up in the bed and shaking with quiet sobs. At first he had thought Denmark was awake and he walked around the edge of the bed to see his face while asking what was wrong. That's when he had found that the man was if fact still sleeping.

Frightened, he gave the Dane a strong shake. Denmark had little more response than a few muffled words in Danish and more tears.

"Denmark, wake up!" Iceland had said shaking the Dane harder.

Denmark bolted upright with a startled cry breathing heavily.

"Den, you're alright you were dreaming." Iceland told him in an attempt to sooth the Dane.

Denmark looked at him with eyes so full of fear and sadness that Iceland could barely stand them, "Bare en drøm.." he mumbled.

Iceland nodded and got into the bed with Denmark, "Ja," he said hoping the use of Denmark's native tongue would help sooth him, "det var kun en drøm"

Denmark tried to smile but big salty tears trailed their way down his cheeks and he started to cry curled up against Iceland. Iceland slept beside Denmark since then. The Dane never asked him to, and was pitifully grateful for the Icelander's doing so. Iceland was just happy that he could keep Denmark's nightmares away.

It was all becoming to much for Iceland to handle alone. All of Denmark's hurt, his anxiety, and all of the things that came with them. Denmark was healing, but Iceland could see that the Dane still felt bad about himself. He still was weighed down with grief caused by Sweden and Norway. And those may be things Iceland feared he would never be able to fix. Which was why the other Nordics were infuriating him. Sweden was forcing his hand as Iceland needed help and with Sweden ignoring them, he would have to call a much colder Norwegian.

Iceland would under no circumstances, let Denmark know his own distress however. That thick headed Dane would undoubtedly blame himself and lose the little self-esteem Iceland had carefully been helping him build back up. And so, here he was. He had told Denmark to go to bed without him, and that he would join in a bit so he would have time for the uncomfortable conversation. Then the Icelander went to Denmark's office (which he was shocked by the existence of) where the Dane couldn't hear from the bedroom and dialed the familiar number into his cell phone.

"Hallo? Emil?" Answered an monotone voice.

"Don't say a word. I want you to just listen to me. Before I come to my senses." Iceland spat right away.

"... Alright. I'm listening." Responded the man on the other line.

"I'm really _really_ mad at you. But... Denmark, for whatever reason isn't. And he is still so hurt over you. I've been here taking care of him. But its too much. I can't take it anymore. He depends on me to much. He's clingy and anxious and really irritating. I hate being here most of the time, because of it," Iceland didn't catch the flutter of a certain Dane's black coat as he fled the scene, "but its only because of how guilty I feel. I love Denmark a lot. He is like my father. And he needs you. So you answer me this. Do you really hate him?"

Norway was silent on the other line for a long while. In fact the only reason Iceland knew the other man had not hung up was because he could hear Norway breathing and crunching over the connection. The crunching was presumably from cookies. Norway always ate cookies when he was truly upset.

"Emil... Nei. I don't. I don't hate him. I don't know why I did all of those awful things..." He mumbled abruptly ending his silence.

Iceland took a deep breath no sure if he really wanted the Norwegian here, "Then come help me. Den needs to know that. He still so upset. Over you and Sweden both. He still hates himself because of you two jerks. And even though I am still mad at you for being such an ass... I need someone to help me. And Sweden won't answer the phone."

"Keep trying Sweden. I can't help you." Norway said deadpaned.

Iceland was confused a moment. Then his rage spiked, "WHAT?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you even understand what you've done to him?! And you say you 'can't' come here and at least fucking apologize?!"

A sniffle could be heard from Norway's side, "I just can't! The best thing I can do is stay away from him! He probably hates me now anyway. All I've done is hurt him. And I knew! I knew how bad he was, the PTSD and the bipolar depression! But I sti-"

Iceland interrupted him his anger growing at that new information, "What the hell do you mean? What PTSD and bipolar disorder?!"

Norway was silent for another heartbeat, "You didn't... he didn't... fuck. Um..."

"Answer me right now!" Iceland spat.

"... He was diagnosed about... Four decades ago. I found out because I stumbled across his pills and confronted him about it three years after the diagnosis..." Norway said quietly. How he kept his emotionless tone Iceland did not know.

"You knew about that and you still fucking treated him like nothing?! What the fuck?! Its a damn miracle he hasn't tried to kill himself before! He has been dealing with this all alone. For centuries... Even before he was diagnosed. And you... We all abandoned him..." Iceland said with a mixture of anger and guilt.

Norway flashed on something, "He tried to commit suicide?"

"Yes. After his car accident before that meeting. He got stabbed with something. A piece of metal or glass. Because of his cutting and malnutrition it still hasn't healed up right. He was bleeding out on a hotel bathroom floor. He could've stopped the bleeding but he just... Didn't care." Iceland reported quietly, "He really loves you, you dick."

"... I know." Norway mumbled.

"And you aren't going to so much as apologize to him?" Iceland said spitefully.

"..."

"You owe him that much. He deserves at the very least that courtesy." Iceland pushed.

"..."

"You love him back don't you? He doesn't hate you. He isn't even mad. He thinks there's something wrong with him. He doesn't think he's good enough for you." Iceland guilted. Now he was playing dirty, but he needed help and he knew how stubborn Norway was.

"..."

"Please? If not for him do it for me big brother. I need you as much as him..." Iceland played his ace. He knew he won now.

"Damn you. Alright. But if I hurt him again I don't-" Norway began.

"Don't worry. If you hurt him again, he won't be able to take it. And I will fucking kill you." Iceland stated plainly.

"Right... I will be there in the morning. You're both in the Copenhagen house?" Norway said slowly.

"Yes. See you then." Iceland hung up without waiting for a response. He sighed. That was even more emotionally exhausting than he had originally thought. PTSD and bipolar depression. Iceland really wished Denmark would tell him these things. Iceland also really wished that Denmark was taking the pills that Norway mentioned. He knew that was not possible however. He and Denmark spent all their time together, Iceland would have noticed him taking pills.

He decided to wait until Norway arrived for that confrontation.

Iceland got up from the desk and stretched before walking to bed. He was surprised to find that Denmark was not in it. Alarmed he called for the Dane but received no answer. He then proceeded to search the entire house yet the Dane in question was nowhere to be found.

Iceland did however find the front door still slightly cracked open and Denmark's cat meowing mournfullly from the front porch. Iceland's heart sank when he realized that Denmark must've gone off into the brewing snow storm. He shivered at the uncharacteristically cold temperature.

Fear took hold of the teen. If Denmark had gone off in this weather even with his coat he could freeze. Especially considering the Dane's body was still recovering from all the abuse. In fact, Iceland didn't even think it would take Denmark very long to freeze to death in weather like this.

A new flare of determination flared through him. Iceland vowed to save Denmark (so that he could personally choke him). He pulled on his jacket and stepped out into the snow. As an afterthought, he grabbed Little Mathi off the porch and stuffed him into his coat. The cat hated him, and Iceland was shocked that Mathi didn't try to slit his throat, but at the same time, the fuzzy bastard had a sixth sense when it came to his owner.

Iceland wandered into the storm calling out for Denmark with a half crazy cat huddled to his chest and Mr. Puffin clinging for dear life to his head.

...

 **Denmark**

He sobbed quietly to himself. Iceland's words hurt him terribly. He'd messed up again. And now Denmark knew he was going to be all alone once again. Iceland was fed up with him. His heart throbbed with pain.

He wished he had not been so stupid as to hope. But he had truly wanted to believe Iceland. He wanted to believe that he was worth loving. But now Denmark knew better. He'd never be loved, least of all by his family. But the pain. The awful burning pain and loneliness in his heart was to much for him to handle. The pain of having that fragile hope torn away from him.

Denmark wished he could be someone else. Someone worth their time. But that was an impossible dream.

His tears were frozen to his cheeks before Denmark realized he didn't know where he was. The Dane had been running but now he stumbled. The cold bit through his soaked coat and froze the fabric to his skin making it worse. He had stopped shivering long ago as the final stages of hypothermia set in. The Dane had lost his most fundamental defenses against the snowy winter night, and the ice was surely winning the battle now.

Denmark barely took two more steps before his stiff legs gave out and he fell sideways into the snow. He honestly fought sleep for awhile. He knew that he would not wake up. No one was coming to rescue him and he could not move so he knew his persistence was for naught but he didn't give up right away.

His breaths, however, became more difficult as the cold weakened his lungs. His eyes became heavier. He asked himself if he truly wanted to live through this. And he found that he had not the will left in him to keep on suffering.

Denmark could have sworn he heard someone call for him as he lost his hold on his consciousness, but it was probably just another dream.

"DANMARK!"

...

 **Norway**

Norway arrived hours earlier than he had originally thought. Apparently, the airport rushed out some flights to beat the terrible snow storm going through Denmark right now. The storm raised Norway's concern about the country's representative but though snow storms were uncommon in Denmark they were not unheard of. He let that thought comfort him.

He arrived at Denmark's home late in the night but still much earlier than he had told Iceland. Still, he had not expected the house to be empty. He looked around for a bit and saw them in the snow. He almost missed them because they were so faint. Tracks. Mostly filled in by the storm but they were still there. He set out to find the source.

Surely Denmark and Iceland both would have the sense not to go out into a storm like this. That's what Norway thought. So imagine his surprise when at the end of the trail after a half hour of looking he finds Iceland.

"Emil?! What are you doing?!" Norway reprimanded, running up to the shivering Icelander.

"L-L-Lukas?" Iceland stuttered with shivers.

"What the hell? Come on. We need to get you inside." Norway stated, forcing his brother to turn around back towards the house.

"N-no!" The boy protested, "H-he's st-still out h-here! G-gotta find 'im..." Iceland slurred.

Norway's heart sank. Denmark was still out in this storm? He probably wasn't in any condition to be out here either. He didn't have the resistance Norway did in the first place and Iceland had told him the Dane was very weakened.

"I'll find him. Your freezing. You need to go in." Norway anxiously took his brother home. He didn't have the time to spare (or rather Denmark didn't). But he had to make sure the little Icelander was okay.

After that, Norway located a pair of skis and took off back into the storm. He pushed himself along quickly but carefully. He had to take care not to drop the spiky haired cat that had insisted upon coming with him.

After another hour of searching Norway had not found a sign of the Dane. He was worried sick that he was to late already. He was losing hope of finding Denmark alive with every passing second. That was when the cat suddenly hopped from his coat and into the storm with an ungodly noise. Norway followed the animal only trying to catch it so he could continue searching.

He almost didn't catch it. The flutter of the tail of Denmark's black coat in the wind and the cat digging his master out of the snow. He abandoned his skis and bolted to the Dane ignoring his own shivers.

"DANMARK!"

When he picked Denmark up he panicked. The Dane's body was cold, his lips and fingers were light blue and frost clung to his hair and eyelashes. For a horrible moment Norway couldn't find a sign of life from the man in his arms.

"Danmark?" He said holding back a sob emotion that few believed him to be capable of coating his voice.

Norway put his ear to the Danish man's chest. He heard a weak fluttering pulse that made him tense. Denmark was near frozen and in severe shock but alive. Norway picked the Dane bridal style and huddled him and his lunatic cat to his chest. Then he remounted his skis and rushed home fast than he had ever skied before.

When he made it back Iceland had mostly recovered and was just about to go back out as Norway brought himself and a half dead Denmark into the house.

Iceland's eyes filled with tears when he saw Denmark, "He isn't... Is he dead?"

"Nei. But we have to work quickly if we want him to live. Get me a bunch of blankets and some warm water bottles." Norway instructed.

The Norwegian stripped off Denmark's wet clothes and bandages. He flinched when he saw all of the cuts on Denmark's forearms but redressed the wounds as best he could. The frost bite had only made them worse. Then he dressed Denmark in clean dry clothes and put him in his bed with the water bottles and blankets.

"Someone should sleep with him. He needs the warmth, and its the only way he doesn't have night terrors. I've been sleeping with him for a few days now anyway, but if you want to..." stated Iceland quietly.

"What happened, Icy?" Norway demanded as he got in bed with Denmark.

"I don't know. When I go off the phone with you he was gone. And I went looking but couldn't find him." Iceland said.

"... Idiot Dane. Go rest. I will watch over him until morning," Norway replied.

Iceland nodded probably to tired by now to argue. Norway cuddled up to Denmark to share warmth properly. He laid his head on Denmark's chest to listen to his heart as it fought weakly to beat.

It was by far the most terrible night of Norway's life. He didn't sleep much at all. At one point he heard Denmark's heart stop entirely and nearly lost it. He was able to restart the weak organ only to have it stop two other times. Norway managed to get it started with CPR then as well and after the third time things slowly got better. It wasn't until the early morning of the next day when Denmark's heart regained some vigor that Noway actually fell asleep. He would only sleep peacefully for about an hour.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Hetalia.**

 **Beta Note: We're starting to get to the best part hehehe But I won't say anything other than that. I just have the benefits of personally knowing the awesome author of this awesome story. Anyway, let us know if there's anything that either of us missed. Thanks ^_^**

 **Denmark**

He woke up for the second time in a month pulled from his sleep by his body's throbbing pains when he had not expected to wake up at all. The agonizing burn in his limbs throbbed with every breath. Denmark groaned and shifted slightly which awoke a worse pain the shot through his muscles. Had he the energy, he probably would've cried out from the force of it but, as drained as he was, he only managed a strangled whimper.

He had to wait a few minutes before the pain dulled down enough for him to think. Denmark then noticed that someone else was lying with him. He immediately assumed it was Iceland and that the boy must have been who saved him. Then he remembered why he had been out in the snow in the first place and teared up. Iceland wouldn't have saved him. Besides that, the person with him was bigger and less scrawny than Iceland.

He doubted any human stranger could have survived in that storm, and that a stranger would just sleep with him no matter how frostbitten he was, but he couldn't think of another person who would have saved him. Denmark blinked his eyes open painfully curious and confused. More tears formed when he saw none other than Norway asleep with his head on the Dane's chest and the rest of his body stretched across the floor. The Dane wondered briefly why they were on the floor, but then let his mind move on to why Norway was with him

He knew Norway hated him. The distant man had said so himself. As much as Denmark wanted to be good enough for Norway's love, he knew he wasn't. It still hurt him, but he knew it was the truth, and there was no avoiding it. Denmark carefully wiped his tears away, moving slowly to not alight the pain in his limbs, but mostly to not wake Norway. The Dane silently wondered why Norway would save him. It couldn't have been Iceland. Iceland was tired of him.

Denmark figured that Norway couldn't be comfortable as he was, so he aspired to lift the Norwegian onto the bed, despite the knowledge that moving would send burning needles of white hot pain through his limbs. He soon found however that he couldn't move much farther than to just lean himself and the slumbering Norway to lean against the wall before his consciousness threatened to evacuate him from the sheer magnitude of the agony in his muscles. He guiltily slumped and took ragged breaths against the pain trying to be quiet enough for Norway to keep sleeping.

The Danish man settled for just putting Norway into a more comfortable position using his own body as a pillow. It wasn't as good as a bed but it was better then the floor and being against the wall should help too. It was nice to have a feeling of closeness to Norway, though he knew it would not last. This time, Denmark couldn't stop the sorrowful tears that enveloped him but he tried to cry quietly. Norway soon stirred anyway and woke up.

"Danmark?" Norway asked groggily.

"I-Im sorry, Norge! Didn't mean to wake ya! I-its just.." Denmark trailed off and then tried to mask his hurt once more with his trademark smile.

"Three times..." Norway mumbled with his unreadable look.

"Wha?" Denmark said stilling trying to smile and shaming himself in his head for sounding stupid.

"I had to do CPR on you three times. You died three times last night, you idiot! What's wrong with you?!" Norway spat still wearing his blank expression however his tone told Denmark what he suspected.

"G-guess that why we're o-on the floor huh? ***** S-sorry for the i-inconv-enience... I j-just wanted to g-go for a walk..." Denmark got out through trembles trying desperately not to cry and hold his smile.

Tears found their ways down Norway's cheeks too, " _Inconvenience._ That's really what you think. You think you're an inconvenience." He said quietly before wrapping his arms around Denmark shaking from the overwhelming emotions, "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. No one should suffer like you have. It isn't fair. Why can't you just hate me?"

"Norge?" Denmark said in shock.

"It would be easier if you hated me. But you just hate yourself because of some stupid shit I said. I'm not always right. You didn't have to do that. You should've moved on. Found someone decent who treated you right instead of someone like me who abused you. But you just had to go and make everything difficult you idiot Dane. I love you stupid. I was wrong, not you. Me." Norway lectured.

Denmark nearly melted. He supposed he knew what happened now. He must have died in that storm and this was his personal 'heaven.' A place where Norway loved him. But it wasn't real. Even so, Denmark was more than willing to accept it if it meant he didn't have to be alone, just as he was willing to accept the voices in his own head as long as they drown out the silence. Even happiness in fantasy was better than his usual suffering.

"S'okay, Norge. As long as yer here with me I don't care about any of that… are ya gonna stay?" Denmark answered tentatively.

Norway looked up at the Dane with his beautifully unreadable expression, "You… can honestly still ask me that with a straight face after _everything_ I have put you through."

It was more of a statement than a question but Denmark decided to answer anyway, "I told ya I didn't care about that. It was my fault, not yers. I'll love ya no matter what. I just...want ya here with me. Even if ya don't feel the same. I hate it when ya aren't around Norge. And I hate when I make ya not want me around..." The Dane trailed off his heart clenching thinking of when the real Norway would tell him to go away. That truthfully hurt more than the names or the physical blows, when he was unwanted.

Dream Norway stared at him silently, "How can you honestly... Denmark I meant it when I said there is nothing wrong with you. I took you for granted when I pushed you away like that. And you were only trying to show me love and kindness. But I was still so... mean to you... It wasn't right and I'm sorry."

"Its fine!" Denmark chirped instantly with a halfway real smile.

The Norwegian shook his head, "I knew you'd say that. If you really want me to stay, then I suppose I will stay. I just don't want you to think that you're not good enough. Because that isn't true. It is me who doesn't deserve you."

Denmark's smile brighten and he wrapped Norway in a weak hug, "Tak Norge... I really missed you..."

 **Norway**

Norway didn't have to ask what Denmark meant. He guiltily returned the hug. Denmark loved him so unconditionally. Yet he had taken the Dane's love for granted and crushed his self esteem. He wondered when the first time was. The first time Denmark had felt bad about himself. The first time he'd been uncomfortable with being himself.

Norway could bet that by now you couldn't count the decades on your hands.

"Come on Den. I am still tired. Let's get into bed and sleep a little longer," Norway said standing up and not expecting that Denmark would be unable to do the same.

Denmark tried to stand on his own, but when he did, he barely got off the ground and inch before he gave a strangled cry of pain and slumped back into his original position, panting softly and shivering. Norway had forgotten the level of damage to the Dane's body. It would take a day at least to heal for a healthy country, and Denmark was far from healthy at this point.

"Sorry. I forgot about the frostbite," Norway said quietly before he carefully picked Denmark up and laid him in the bed, "Better?"

"B-but you really didn't have to..." Denmark said in a shy manner.

Norway got into bed beside the Dane, "Sure I did. The floor wasn't comfortable and I wasn't going to leave you there, now was I? Besides, I don't really trust your heart yet. It stopped to much last night." Norway then laid his head on the Dane's chest to listen to the weak but steady beat. He would never admit it, but the sound of Denmark's heart comforted him immensely.

Norway fell contently to sleep, but nightmares continued to plague him.

 **Iceland**

Iceland woke up in a haze. He still ached from the exposure to the cold but he knew it was likely nothing compared to the pain Denmark was in. He got out of bed and went to go check on Denmark and Norway.

He found the two sleeping together peacefully. Although Norway looked troubled… the Icelander stood in the door way for a few minutes watching and debating with himself whether or not to wake the Norwegian. In the end he decided that if Norway was having a bad enough dream that he looked that destressed it was probably best to wake him.

Iceland walked over and shook Norway unceremoniously, "Get up."

Norway didn't wake but unfortunately Denmark did, "'m up. Wha happened?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing. I was trying to wake him up not you. You can go back to sleep if you like." Iceland said.

Denmark looked up at Iceland sleepily, "Icy? You're here too?"

"Yes," Iceland answered slowly, "I never left. Why would you think I wasn't?"

Denmark gave a lopsided grin, "No reason. I just… had a weird dream?"

"You suck at lying." Iceland stated dryly.

"I'm not lying." Denmark defended.

"Yes, you are. Tell me the truth. And while you're at it, tell me why the hell you went out into a raging snow storm and nearly froze to death. I'm especially curious about that," Iceland demanded.

Denmark looked away from the teen and tears dripped down his face. At this point the Iceland's original target stirred from his nightmare laced sleep and woke up.

"Dan? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Norway questioned quietly, "Emil?"

"I asked him why he was in that storm. And why he thought I had left. I was a little harsh... I'm sorry for that, but if you don't tell me the truth Denmark I can't help." Iceland said gentler this time.

Denmark's tears increased in speed and he mumbled, "It doesn't matter. You aren't real. I had good dreams like this sometimes. They were worse than nightmares. Why wouldn't this be my own personal brand of hell as well? I died in that storm. I know that you aren't really here. I heard the real Iceland talking about how tired of my shit he was over the phone. I'm positive he wouldn't still be with me. I screwed that up again. The real Norway likes me even less. Still, this is nice though, right, even if it isn't real?"

Both Norway and Iceland stared at their Danish companion in absolute disbelief.

"Denmark, how could you think something like that?" Norway asked, not knowing how else to respond.

Denmark shifted and tried to wipe his tears away but they were quickly replaced, "Well… it is the only thing that makes sense… I would have just kept it to myself and stayed here with you guys even if you weren't real… but he asked."

Iceland had absolutely no words; however, luckily or unluckily, Norway acted out impulsively which was rather out of character for him. He stood up and slapped Denmark right across the face.

"How fake was that?!" the Norwegian yelled when Denmark's head jerked to the side.

Denmark held a hand over the red mark on his cheek and stared at Norway with awe, "Huh?"

Norway then leaned over the bed and kissed Denmark right on the lips. Denmarks eyes bugged in bewilderment before he let them flutter closed and pressed himself into Norway's kiss. Iceland watched the scene in utter disbelief.

When Norway pulled away he looked Denmark right in the eyes, "You still think this isn't real?"

Denmark shook his head, the shock taking away his speech.

"We haven't given you any reason to believe us in the past I know that. But Emil and I love you Denmark. We will never take you for granted again. Emil is bad with emotions though. What he said over the phone was him being overwhelmed. He was never going to leave you." Norway said voice flat, "Right Emil?"

"That's right. And don't blame yourself either. I'm easily overwhelmed when it comes to things like this and it wasn't your fault." Iceland replied at Norway's prompting.

Denmark nodded quickly and wiped away tears with his sleeve, "T-tak..."

Iceland had intended to confront the Dane about his pills today, but right as he was about to Denmark looked up at him.

"Icy, c-could ya get me the black box that's in the medicine cabinet? There are some things in it I need since, ya know... This is real and all... I would get it but I can't get up without a lot of pain.." Denmark asked in an almost ashamed manner the quickly added, "But don't look in it!"

Norway looked at the Dane, who was now leaning his head tentatively on the Norwegian's shoulder wiping stay tears, in a confused manner then looked at the Icelander.

"Yea sure." Iceland was also confused. He retrieved the little black box and brought it to Denmark.

The Dane shifted, "Don't be mad, okay?"

Norway stared at him blankly, "I'm positive there isn't anything in that box that could make us angry with you, Denmark."

Iceland nodded his agreement and watched the Dane curiously. Denmark open the box and withdrew the pills from it. He then took out a false bottom on the box And took out a razor coated with dried blood. One of the ones Iceland thought he had collected all of.

Denmark took a deep breath, then handed the blade to Norway, "That's the last one. If ya guys really want me... Then I don't need it anymore. I want to be a family again. And families have to trust each other, right?"

Iceland's eyes watered as he realized the gravity of this moment. Denmark had now surrendered his last safety blanket and had chosen to trust them as his new support instead. It was trust that Iceland for one knew they had already broken, and did not deserve to have again. Yet Denmark was still willing to give it back to them. He felt deep surges of emotion he could not interpret, and knew that Norway must be feeling the same.

"Denmark... Thank you for this. I know it's hard for you. But I promise you won't need this again for as long as we live. I can speak for both Iceland and myself on this, I think," Norway said quietly.

Denmark nodded and hugged Norway tightly, "I love ya, Norge.."

For once, Norway did not push him away, "I don't always show it... But I love you too."

Denmark opened an arm to Iceland, "I love ya, too, Icy. Ya saved us. Ya really did."

Iceland collapsed into the offered embrace. All three of them took comfort in each other. When they broke Denmark looked down at the pills.

"S'pose I should explain these huh?" Denmark asked.

"There's two new bottles. There were only two when I saw these last. And now there are four," Norway observed.

"Why aren't you taking them? They were prescribed to help you," Iceland reprimanded.

"I am taking them. I hid them from ya and took them in secret. I didn't want ya to know. I don't exactly like them but they help a little I guess. But yer right Norge there are two more. I have one for Bipolar depression, one for PTSD, one for triggered anxiety syndrome, and one for schizophrenia... My shrink diagnosed me. I don't like her either, but my boss makes me go," Denmark explained as he took a pill from each bottle and put the bottles back in the box. The Dane grossed Iceland out by taking the pills dry all at once.

Norway cringed as well, "Well, that explains a lot.."

Denmark nodded quietly and set the box side, "Yea... I'm fucked up."

"You aren't. You just have a few problems. We all do. It isn't anything to be ashamed of." Iceland stated.

"We will all heal together. Now, I will go get us food. I'm hungry, and it'll do you some good Denmark," Norway said.

"Yeah. Please don't burn down Denmark's house though," Iceland said dryly.

Denmark had already fallen back to sleep with a genuine smile on his face.

 *** I didn't know if anyone would catch this or not, but you can't do CPR on a bed. It doesn't work as the bed is to soft and doesn't hold the body firmly enough in place for chest compressions. ;)**

 **More Beta Notes: Goddamn dragonrider. At least it wasn't quite as angsty as the last few (all) chapters you wrote. Like, fuck, calm the fuck down with that. Been through the whole chapter. I reiterate, please tell one or both of us if there's something I missed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Posting this chapter before my beta even gets to chapter six like a boss. I will warn you though, this chapter has some important character development, but it is also going to be smut. Just sayin. Don't like don't read. And if you didn't read this then don't get offended when my sexy imagination burns your retinas cuz I will not give a fuck.**

 **Dragon does not own hetalia.**

 **Obviously.**

 **Norway**

Norway got into bed beside Denmark. A week had passed since the incident in the snow. They had all started the process of healing.

Denmark's progress was slow, both physically and mentally. His injuries healed glacier slow because of his extremely poor health. The cuts on his arms had only just fought away infection. Denmark showed them more self inflicted cuts on his thighs as well that were deeper and even worse off. Iceland had not found them because the boy hadn't wanted to undress the Dane. The stitched wound in his stomach healed even slower than a human did, as did the cuts. The frostbite had not helped the situation at all. But the Dane was on his feet and walking, and that was what mattered the most.

Denmark revealed some things about his mental state, but not everything. Norway guessed a lot of things for himself. The pills Denmark took definitely worked but the Dane's psyche was still cracked. Worse yet, he was so used to hiding the way he felt that Denmark did not most time tell them when he was having a hard time. Norway learned quickly to look into the Dane's eyes. They would sparkle when he was truly happy. They got a dull quality if he was sad. They deflated when he felt hurt. And Norway didn't thing anyone could ignore the pain and insecurity in Denmark's beautiful blue eyes when the anxiety was getting the better of him. That happened most when he was alone or when he thought of Sweden or Finland who still refused to so much as speak to the three of them

That look of self doubt was what Norway saw now.

"What's wrong Denmark? You look down." Norway asked softly in the safe darkness of the room they now shared.

"Its just... Well... Ya really love me right? Ya think I'm... Good enough?" Denmark asked in a mumble not daring to look Norway in the eyes.

Norway lifted the Dane's chin and gave him a soft kiss, "I love you. You're perfect just how you are. Just because Sweden and Finland are being assholes doesn't mean that you aren't worthy of them."

"Tak Nor... That really means a lot to me." The Dane said with his trademark grin. Only this time it was a real smile, "I know I'm not the healthiest right now.. But when I get a a little better, would ya.. Maybe wanna go out with me?"

Norway let a small smile slip onto his stoic face, "ja. I would love to. We should have done this much sooner... It took me a long time to sort out my feelings for you. Too long. I'm sorry for making you wait.", he said feeling a pang of guilt at the though of how he had treated Denmark.

"I have told ya its fine Norge. I would've waited an eternity to have ya." The Dane said, "it did hurt... But her worth all that pain to me."

Norway shook his head knowing Denmark took pain all the way to his ability to tolerate it just hoping that Norway would come around.

"I still think you should hate me... But since you don't... Let me take care of the doubt in your mind" Norway said using the Dane's collar to pull him into another kiss.

This time Norway did not release his Danish companion right away. He let the kiss get deep and heated. Denmark straddled the Norwegian in a better position as their connection heated up.

Norway moved his hands up the Dane's bed shirt and to his chest and slid his tongue against the Denmark's teeth asking for entrance. Disappointingly, Denmark pulled away instead leaving them both panting from the built up heat.

"Are ya sure ya want this Norge?" The Dane panted out.

Norway chuckled darkly. How cute. Denmark thought he was going to be on top.

 **Denmark**

Denmark was quite confused by Norway's response until he felt a weightless sensation and realized he had been flipped. Norway stood above him on all fours effectively holding the Dane in place. Denmark did not know why, but the feeling of being dominated turned him on.

"You certainly are cute Denmark but I think you were mistaken. I'm in charge here. So let me ask you," Norway leaned down and whispered in Denmark's ear, "are you sure you want me? Because if I kiss you again I'm not going to be stopped this time."

Denmark shuddered at the dark lust in Norway's tone. There was absolutely no way he was going to say no to that, so he nodded rapidly, "Ja I want you..."

"Good," Norway said as he seized the Dane's lips again. Now he slipped his tongue into Denmark's mouth and began the fight for dominance between the two. A fight that Denmark quickly realized he had lost. Norway pinned both of his arms down on the bed beside his head and pulled out of the kiss leaving them connected by a string of saliva.

"Leave them there," Norway said darkly.

Denmark had never seen this side of Norway before, but he liked it. The expert Norwegian kissed Denmark's neck softly until he heard a moan from his Danish lover and knew he had found the spot he wanted. He bit down on the tender skin leaving his mark there then started sucking it.

"Ah- N-nor.." The Dane mewled.

Denmark felt Norway smirk against his skin and blushed realizing how he must have sounded just then.

Norway's soft velvety voice sounded beside Denmark's ear once again, "Don't hold them back, I will have you screaming my name before it's over. But when you do, don't call me 'Norway' my name is Lukas, Matthias."

Denmark nodded with an even deeper blush but he still intended to do what Norway told him to. Using their human names added a certain amount of intimacy to the moment and it felt right to Denmark as well.

Norway removed Denmark's black coat that he wore over his bed shirt and boxers when he slept and tossed the garment aside. He then ripped the buttons off the Dane's bed shirt and tossed that aside as well. With the pesky clothing gone Norway leaned back to admire his Dane. Denmark immediately tried to cover up as he was feeling self-conscious about the bandages and scars littering his body.

Norway acted even faster and pinned the Dane's hands back into their previous position, "What did I tell you."

Denmark turned away and mumbled, "B-but they're ugly.."

"Nothing about you is ugly. These wounds are part of you," Norway said as he kissed the scar right under Denmark's ribs where he had been run through by Sweden with a broad sword all those years ago, "so they are beautiful just like you are. If you move them again I won't forgive you as easily Matthias."

Norway kissed more scars daintily making the Dane under him squirm from the soft touches to the sensitive skin, before he settled on his nipples licking one nub seductively. Denmark moaned loudly and his boxers suddenly felt a hell of a lot tighter as his Norwegian lover teased him.

"L-Lukas please!" Denmark begged as the heat intensified.

"Please what? You have to tell me what you want Mathias." The Norwegian purred.

"V-Vær venlig.." Denmark panted, "t-touch me more... stop t-teasing.."

Norway gave dark chuckle, "Eager aren't we? As you wish then love."

Norway pulled off his own bed clothes and moved his attention downwards on the Dane. He hooked his finger into the hem of Denmark's boxers and pulled them off. The Dane shivered when the cold air touched his throbbing member.

"We don't have any lube so suck," Norway said putting his fingers near Denmark's lips.

Denmark did as he was told and started licking and sucking on the digits. The Danish nation moaned loudly and his hips bucked as Norway very suddenly licked the vein at the bottom of Denmark's member all the way to the head before taking it into his mouth. He took his fingers away as well and slipped one into Denmark slicking and stretching the blonde as he sucked.

It was all Denmark could do to keep his hands by his head like he was told and he gripped the sheets tightly letting loud moans of pleasure escape him. Norway put in a second finger and moved them in and out of the Dane in the same tempo as he bobbed his head sucking the Dane's manhood.

When the third finger came Norway brushed Denmark's prostate softly causing a bolt of pain then pleasure through the Dane's body.

Denmark unconsciously jerked upwards into the Norwegian's mouth, "Ah! L-lukas! I-I'm gonna c-cum!"

Noway flicked his tongue across Denmark's slit and thrusted his fingers as deep as they would go and that was all the Dane could take. He came hard into Norway's mouth and then fell back blushing and panting. Norway swollowed Denmark's seed then withdrew his fingers.

"Hmm. You still owe me a scream Denmark. I think I can fix that though.. Don't worry. I will try not to hurt you... Much." Norway said seductively.

He then took off his own boxers revealing his neglected erection. Denmark stilled. He had never bottomed before and Norway was big. The Dane wasn't sure he could take the entire length. Still, Norway grabbed his hips and started slowly pushing himself inside Denmark.

Denmark whimpered in pain as he was stretched by Norway's member entering him. Norway stopped once he was fully inside to let Denmark get accustomed to his length but he was shivering and Denmark could tell it was taking Norway every molecule of his self control.

"Mmm.. It-its okay... M-move.." Denmark said once his pain was bareable.

Norway was happy to oblige and trusted at a slow pace into the Dane, "So tight.."

Denmark soon felt the pain disappear replaced by growing pleasure and he made a noise halfway between a moan and a mewl and began to buck upwards to meet Norway's thrusts.

"Hurtigere! Rend mig hårdere!" Denmark yelled.

Apparently, that was all Norway had needed. He lost most of his rhythm and pounded into his Danish lover gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Denmark cried out lewdly in ecstasy as his sweet spot was pounded by the Norwegian's thrusts.

"Oh g-gods Ja! There! Lukaaaaaah!" Denmark yelled as he came again splattering his seed all over both of their chests.

The Dane's muscles contracted and twitched around Norway putting him over the edge too as he trusted deep inside the Dane and came. The Norwegian kept going for a few minutes letting both of them ride out their orgasms then pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside Denmark.

Both of them were panting sweaty and sticky but neither of them cared atall as they cuddled together.

"Jeg elsker dig Lukas.." Denmark mumbled on the edge of sleep.

"Jeg elsker deg og" Norway replied softly.

Both men fell asleep into the comfort of each others arms. For the first time in a long time neither of them were awoken by nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yea so that last chapter was mainly smut. #sorrynotsorry**

 **Anyway, back to the angst, your regularly scheduled program. A little fluff in this one too though, but I digress.**

 **Dragon doesn't own hetalia.**

 **Denmark**

He woke up sore and bruised, but he certainly didn't mind it. What did concern Denmark was that he woke to an empty bed. The Dane sat up despite the aches that flared and pulled on one of Norway's bedshirts (his met an unfortunate fate last night and he didn't want to find another) and went searching for the Norwegian. He checked the shower first because he was sure that Norway had needed one just as much as he currently did. Not finding a sign on him there the Dane searched though other rooms, even peeking into Iceland's room but found no Norway. Only his own cat who followed him, most likely sensing the Danish man's distress.

Norway wouldn't have just left him right? He had _promised_. Denmark's heart throbbed in his chest drowning own his body's miniscule aches. The Dane went to the kitchen tears forming in his eyes. He had gone for coffee to help calm the painful emotions, but he found that he was soon in too many tears to do that. His cat lept into his lap and meowed after Denmark sat down in a kitchen chair. He set aside his feelings of pride and let himself cry.

How could Norway have left? Without even a goodbye? After Denmark had given himself up, given all of his trust to the Norwegian. He had just wanted to be loved by the Norwegian and for a moment he thought he had finally earned that love. It hurt that he was wrong. But at least Iceland had chosen to stay... Someone still wanted to be with Denmark right? Denmark heard a shuffle and then a voice beside him.

"Denmark, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Said the person who was unmistakably Norway.

Denmark lept up nearly knocking his cat to the floor and tackled Norway into a hug, "Gods, Nor ya weren't there when I woke up a-and I thought..."

"Oh Denmark. Don't be so upset. I wouldn't ever do something like that. How heartless do you think I am? To leave someone I've made a promise to love. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up though. I can see how that may have scared you." Norway replied as he kissed the Dane's forehead.

Denmark cuddled Norway and felt his anxiety dissipate. Norway was still here, and he still loved the Dane, Iceland was still here sleeping in his room, the teen still loved him, there was nothing to worry about. He wasn't alone, and he was loved. Reassuring himself this way Denmark released Norway from the bone crushing embrace and wipes his tears.

"Nah Nor. I was being silly." Denmark said with a grin.

Norway rolled his eyes, "You always are. Regardless, I will leave a note next time okay? I had to go get something to cover those wounds of yours so you could take a shower without hurting yourself. Here."

Norway handed Denmark some plastic wraps, "what are these for Norge?"

"Keep the wounds safe from infection in the shower. Now go take a shower. You need one. Make sure you cover the cuts completely with the plastic. I will treat the wounds once you are out of the shower." Norway said blandly and he went to the coffee maker.

"'Kay!" Denmark said as he went to take a shower.

 **Norway**

He sighed and watched the Dane bounce off to the bathroom. Norway felt kind of stupid for not staying in bed until the Dane woke up. He took a sip of his hot coffee the Dane's reaction still flitting through his mind. Of all the things Norway may have expected, that was definitely not on the list. Denmark's trust was so fragile, not that Norway could honestly blame him

Yet at the same time, the Dane had bounced right back into his arms so easily, no questions asked. Norway sighed at his own confusion and looked out the window at the crisp January morning. There was a light flurry of snow and everything was colored white with with early frost. Much nicer weather than the heavy snow in his own home, this was.

Norway felt a slight pang of homesickness, he had yet to work that out yet. He knew he and Iceland both had their own counties to take care of and their own homes. Denmark knew that as well, but Norway could sense the Dane was to nervous of losing them to bring it up. The Norwegian would have to talk it over with Iceland, as there was no easy solution. They could not stay in Denmark forever, but Norway loathed the idea of leaving his Dane alone for any length of time.

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, Norway got up from his seat for another cup of coffee, whilist listening intently for the shower to stop, which would signal the time to go and redress Denmark's injuries.

Instead he heard a faint knock on the front door.

Had Norway not been listening for Denmark, he may have missed the comparatively small noise. Curious who could be at the door at this time in the morning and unable to decide if he was annoyed about it or not, Norway strode to the door and opened it, revealing a tall seafoam green eyed Swede.

Norway, now knowing for sure that he was most definitely annoyed, went to slam the door right in Sweden's stupid face, but he was stopped when Sweden put his foot in the door.

"W'it. J'st l't me exp'in." Sweden slurred worse than usual, which likely meant he was upset, and that was the only reason he didn't get crushed toes and a face full of door. That, and the fact that it would be highly hypocritical of Norway, considering the Norwegian was less deserving of a second chance than Sweden, who had a semi-legitimate excuse for treating Denmark so poorly, to just shut Sweden out without at least hearing him out.

"Alright. But I'm not the one you need to explain to, and Denmark is in the shower. You will have to wait." Noway said stepping aside to let Sweden in.

"Tack." Said Sweden quietly.

"Værsågod," Norway replied, "sit down. When he gets out I have to clean his injuries then you can talk with him."

"Ok. D'n't know wh't t' say t' h'm anyway." Sweden said.

Norway heard the shower stop and the door close, "Well it may behoove you to figure it out." He snipped before going to attend to Denmark.

Norway quietly dabbed ointment onto Denmark's various cuts while trying to think of a way to tell him Sweden was here. Finally giving up on trying to find a way to put it he just blurted it.

"Sweden is here. Said he wanted to talk to you." Norway said.

Denmark, instead of reacting with shock as Norway had expected, just nodded, "I felt him cross the border. I figured he would end up here. There aren't many other places in my country he would visit."

Norway had forgotten that the Dane would know that Sweden had crossed into Denmark, "ja.. Should have thought of that. Do you want me to make him leave?" Norway asked as he finished the bandages over the cuts on the Dane's thighs.

"Nej. I just hope he hasn't come for a fight. But I suppose he normally doesn't seek them out as much as me..." Denmark said quietly.

Norway couldn't help but detect the note of self loathing in the statement, "Don't beat yourself up over those things. It was just a way for you to cope, and it wasn't your fault we made you need to cope with so much hurt."

Denmark leaned forward and wrapped his arms firmly around the Norwegian, "Tak Norge... Jeg elsker dig."

Norway allowed a small smile to grace his features, "I know. I love you too. Now let's get you dressed. And don't worry about Sweden. I will be with you the whole time. I won't let him hurt you."

Denmark could get dressed on his own for the most part but he took a long time with the buttons, because his hands shook from the deeper wounds on his arms, so Norway helped him with that as with most mornings. When the Norwegian saw the bruises that had bloomed under the Dane's porcelain skin, on his hips in the shape of hands and his neck in the shape of love bites, he felt a mixture of guilt and satisfaction.

"I was a little too rough wasn't I?" Norway asked slowly.

"Gods nej!" Denmark replied immediately while pulling on his trademark black coat, "I like it rough anyway, and yer so good..."

Denmark acquired a rosey blush when Norway raised an eyebrow at him, "uuuhhhhhm... Let's go talk to Sweden now! He is probably tired of waiting."

Norway almost laughed. Almost. He followed his flustered Dane into the kitchen to meet their guest.

"Hey sve!" Chirped the Dane upon their entrance. Norway hung back and stared breakfast; however he was intently watching the exchange. The cheerfulness was mostly false as Norway observed it. Denmark was covering up his anxiety.

"Hej," grunted Sweden in response.

"So uhm... What brings ya all the way out here?" Denmark asked.

"Hn. H've s'methin' t' say t' ya." Sweden said visibly struggling to find the right words, "b't we b'th know how t'rrible I 'm at t'lkin'... S' here.." He continued giving Denmark a letter and looking at a wall.

There was a very long pause, the only sounds being those of Norway preparing their meal. Eventually Denmark finished whatever was in the letter and looked up wiping away tears.

"Oh sve." The Dane said with his voice wavering from emotion, "I am not mad at ya. Not even close. There is nothing to forgive."

"Th're is. I d'dn't h'lp ya when ya n'ded it..." Sweden argued.

"Well sure... But ya would have been there if ya knew. I'm a good actor." Denmark shrugged.

Sweden shifted, "I ign'red ya.. I ab'nd'ned ya..."

"That was more my fault." Denmark said quietly.

"Wh't?" Sweden blanched.

"I should've just let ya go instead of clinging to ya so hard. Things could've been different. But I was afraid. I didn't want to lose anybody." Denmark said starting to cry.

Poor Sweden was obviously lost. The Swede was terrible with both words and the feelings behind them. Norway was about to step in, comfort Denmark, and ask Sweden to leave when the tallest Nordic surprised him. A lot.

Sweden hugged Denmark close to his chest like a fragile child. The Dane immediately stopped crying, but mostly out of shock. Norway stared at the scene before him.

"Berwald? Are ya trying to crush me?" Denmark asked leaning in to the contact, which he so rarely got from his twin.

"Nej... J'st w'nt ya t' know I love ya.. Bror." Sweden said. Most of the communication between the two was silent in this part of the conversation. They just understood each other without having to explain themselves. But there was that one word, the one Norway knew Denmark had been longing to hear again since the 1500's. 'Bror' Brother. Denmark's joy was immeasurable. He clung to his Swedish twin and laughed and cried simultaneously.

It was truly a testimony to how much Denmark had been hurt, that a single word of acknowledgment could make him so incredibly happy. After that, Sweden and Denmark spent another hour together just talking. Well Denmark was talking anyway. Sweden commented here and there but for the most part he listened. They ate their breakfast and drank their coffee and the trio of former vikings had the first pleasant morning together that they had ever had.

After a few hours, closer to lunch time than breakfast, which Norway found annoying, Iceland entered the room and glared at its inhabitance.

Norway looked at him sort of passively and sniped, "well someone slept in today."

"Well I know two people who kept me up most of the night so I guess we're even" Iceland snipped right back.

Denmark blushed lightly and went strangely quiet partially covering his face with his coffee mug. Sweden had obviously not caught on to that statement and looked at Denmark with a confused expression.

"… You heard?" Norway asked evenly whilst internally laughing because of Denmark's reaction. Norway was much more shameless than the embarrassed blushing Dane.

"Unfortunately, Denmark's walls are thin. Also, Denmark is loud. Very loud." Iceland said blandly sitting down at the table with a plate of food.

"W'll we knew th't alr'dy." Sweden tried to joke. Norway found this remark amusing, as Sweden thought Iceland meant in general the Dane was loud not during sex. However the little joke did not have the intended effect. Norway knew that the Swede was bad at social situations and felt bad for the poor man when Denmark flinched at the remark and Iceland glared at him with malice. Of course, the Icelander was peeved still about Sweden ignoring him. And Denmark was sensitive still.

Iceland quickly tried to avert Denmark's attention, "so Den. What happened to your neck. That's one nasty bruise you got there."

Denmark blushed realizing Iceland was referring to the hicky Norway had left in the crook of his neck, "I- uhm... Tripped! And uh... Fell! Yea.. Landed on my neck..." Denmark explained. Rather poorly Norway thought.

"You tripped." Iceland repeated in monotone.

"Ja." Said Denmark.

"And fell."

"Yep."

"And landed on Lukas' dick?" The Icelander completed still in his emotionless tone.

Denmark turned a previously undiscovered shade of red. Poor Sweden had been taking a drink from his coffee which he promptly began to choke on. Norway couldn't help but laugh. The situation was just to absurd.

"Oh my gods. I can't believe you heard!" Denmark said trying to cover his face with was still glowing.

"I can't believe how shameless you are Lukas." Iceland fired at the still highly amused Norwegian. Norway just shrugged. He wasn't bothered at all. He loved Denmark, Denmark loved him, they had sex. That was what people did.

"I c'n't b'l've I owe F'nl'nd f'fty." Sweden said.

The other three looked at Sweden confusedly.

"We h'd a b't on h'w l'ng it w'uld t'ke N'rway t' c'nfess. I l'st." Sweden explained.

This time it was Norway's turn to glare at Sweden, "I am not that obvious."

"Ev'rone is obv's t' F'n." Sweden said, "he's m' w'fe he c'n guess r'lly w'll."

Denmark groaned but when Norway looked at him he realized it wasn't from embarrassment this time. In fact, the Dane had gone from red to green. In a split second, the Dane got up and ran to the kitchen waste bin and puked up his breakfast.

Now worried, Norway walked over to him and rubbed his back softly while the Dane heaved into the trash can. He dry heaved two or three times after the was nothing left to puke up then slumped against Norway panting.

"I don't feel real good Norge..." Denmark said quietly.

"You don't say? I thought it was totally normal to randomly and violently throw up into waste bins." Norway said in a voice laced with sarcasm.

"Was it something he ate?" Iceland asked pushing his own plate away.

"Nej. N'rway and I had th' s'me food..." Sweden reasoned.

"Your country then Denmark?" Norway asked.

"No. My country is okay. Actually I think it passed I feel a little better." Denmark said, yet he didn't move to get off of Norway.

"P'ssed? B't ya j'st thr'w up yet guts.." Sweden pointed out. He was just as convinced by the Dane's statement as Norway was and that was not a lot.

"I agree. You are going to the doctor. You could be getting sick." Norway deadpanned.

"I'm fine guys. Really. I probably just got a bad egg or something." Denmark said pulling himself up.

Norway followed in suit then said, "no buts. You are going to the doctor."

Actual fear lighted in Denmark's eyes, "please don't make me go Nor! I don't even feel sick! I hate the doctor! Please please please don't make me go!"

Norway stared into Denmark's eyes for another moment the gave in, "Fine. But take it easy for a few days. But if you start feeling worse I will make you go to a doctor."

Denmark noticeably relaxed, "Tak. And I'm not sick I promise."

Sweden grunted still just as unconvinced as Norway, not to mention Iceland who was much less convinced, but all three decided it would be for the best to let it go. Denmark had seemed terrified of the doctor.

"I've g'tta go soon." Sweden said softly, "t'ld F'n I'd be b'ck f'r d'nner. Dr've 's a l'ttle l'ng."

Denmark turned to his brother and nodded. He seemed a little saddened and the Dane notably wasn't looking Sweden in the eyes, "will ya come visit still?"

"Y'p. N'xt t'me we c'n pl'n f'r it. Go d' s'methin fun." Sweden said, "Also, F'n w'nted me t' t'll ya th't he was s'rry if he m'de ya feel unw'lc'me in o'r h'me. Ya c'n c'me see us anyt'me."

Denmark nodded and wiped away tears. He still did not face Sweden though. Sweden stepped forward and hugged the Dane tightly.

"T'ke c're 'f yerself. Ya look sk'nny. 'N c'vered in too m'ny b'ndages. Pr'mise t' t'ke better c're 'f yerself?" Sweden said in a rush.

"Ja... I promise. Not that Nor would let me do any different." The Dane said hugging his taller twin and pulling a genuine smile.

Sweden let go and looked at Norway with pleading eyes. Eyes that spoke a hundred words. Their message was crystal clear, 'Take care of him.' Norway nodded resolutely, and with that Sweden turned and left the house.

Norway was only confused about why Sweden did not try and reconcile with Emil. Though, the Icelander was still far to pissed off at the Swede so maybe Norway did understand a little. It was also possible that Sweden just didn't realize that Iceland was angry. Either way, Norway had a feeling that would come to boil and bite Sweden in the ass sooner or later. Finland too. A spiteful Emil was not someone they wanted on their trail.

Norway sighed and looked at Denmark. Denmark was grinning at him. For once, Norway gave Denmark a small smile in return, which made Denmark even happier. Norway felt an overwhelming sense of peace. All was right in his world.

He would have to enjoy his peace while it lasted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragon does not own Hetalia.**

 **This chapter has more smut in it but it is not completely smut this time and it is important, so I will mark the smutty parts for those who wish to skip them. Also, it is horrendously long I noticed when I finished. Sorry about that but I couldn't find a good enough stopping point.**

 **Norway**

Regardless of Norway's efforts, Denmark's mysterious illness continued. The Dane still refused to go to the doctor, which wore on Norway's patience. Denmark's nausea had gotten worse, to the point that he could barely hold anything down, even when Norway was able to threaten him into eating something.

What was even stranger was that over the two months Norway had been trying desperately trying to get the Dane to go to the doctor, Denmark hadn't actually lost all that much weight, despite eating like a bird and puking nearly every time. Norway was at a loss as to what he should do, and he was worried absolutely sick about Denmark, whose health would only continue to fail if something didn't change.

Though his physical health was failing, Denmark's mental state improved steadily as the days and weeks flowed into months. Spring came as surely as the earth turned and time ignored Norway's protests. On top of everything, he and Iceland had yet to solve their problem about not wanting to leave Denmark alone.

The Dane could hardly hold down his medicine, which despite his improving mental state, did have obvious effects on Denmark's psyche. He was much easier to upset, and his mood was never steady. Especially if the Dane was alone for a length of time, he suffered from spouts of horrible depression when the Dane just couldn't seem to find a reason to be happy. It took Norway a long time to recognize these as the symptoms of bipolar disorder. They also discovered that without his medicine, loud noises, that had always bothered the Dane, would render him now catatonic. Thunder, or loud trucks, action movies, basically anything that made a sudden loud noise would set off a panic attack that took hours on end to calm. There were other things that could bring on the immobilizing fear, but none as surely as noise.

Denmark explained later that this was the reason he was usually late to important functions. Air travel was not at all pleasant for him so he avoided it if possible and took the shortest flight he could manage if it wasn't. He then used the lesser traveled roads to avoid the larger commercial vehicles and heavy traffic.

By far the most severe of his mental issues; however, were the anxiety and paranoia that came along with his anxiety disorder and the schizophrenia. He was extremely fragile because of them. They caused more problems than anything, because unlike the other mental disorders, there wasn't any specific trigger to avoid. They could be set off by very small things that normally Norway didn't pay attention to when he did them. At first it was hard to tell when they effected the Dane as well because he tried to hide it. Norway had to learn to tell with Denmark's pretty blue eyes that always betrayed his mind and showed what was really going on in his head.

Even with all of those things against him, Norway had to admit, Denmark was extremely strong. He still stayed happy most of the time. He laughed, and joked and goofed off, just like he always did before, except Norway could tell it was for real. And at night when they cuddled together under the sheets, and Norway, truly wondering, asked Denmark how he could be so broken, yet so incredibly strong, the Dane would smile and say,

"I am only strong because yer here with me. I can fight my demons even without my pills and win as long as I'm fighting for ya and Icy. And even Sve and Finland now too. All I need is my family."

At this Norway's heart would clench painfully because of Denmark's devotion to the family that caused the vast majority of his pain. Without words for the moment he simply kissed Denmark deep but soft.

"Den. I love you so much. But Emil and I... Well we can't stay forever. We have our own countries to take care of.." Norway said slowly when he regained his voice.

"I know..." Denmark replied in a whisper. He sounded so very sad in those two words.

"I don't want you to be alone. When your alone..." Norway didn't know how to finish that sentence.

Denmark nodded in understanding anyway, "I have to much time to think. Then they win..."

Norway didn't know what Denmark meant by 'they' but he didn't press the issue, "not to mention you've been so sick lately..."

"I could.." Denmark fidgeted, "I mean I know you have to go soon but could I just.. Go with ya? Then we can switch back and forth. All three of us if Emil is up for it. Then no one has to be alone again. Being lonely is a terrible thing..."

"Ja it is." Norway said reprimanding himself for not thinking of such a simple solution, "you are so smart Matthias."

Denmark blushed bashfully, "well I'm not all that smart..."

Norway kissed his Dane's forehead, "yes you are. You just took a load off of my mind. We will tell Emil in the morning."

"Do ya mean I can?" Denmark asked excitedly.

"Of course you can. Don't be silly." Norway deadpanned.

Denmark gave one of the genuine smiles that Norway had learned to cherish, "I'm always silly."

"That's true. You're a goof ball. But you're my goof ball." Norway said while petting Denmark's hair.

Denmark cuddled close to the Norwegian, "as long as ya want me to be anyway."

"I will always want you," Norway said matter of factly, "which is why I want you to go to the doctor. I have already scheduled an appointment. Tomorrow. Its a good thing too with us leaving soon that I got one early."

As expected, Denmark began to shake immediately, "do it have to go Norge?"

Norway sighed and spoke in a low tone, "yes. No more of this Denmark. You've been ill for _months._ You aren't getting better. I know you are afraid of the doctor for some reason, but they really are just there to help. And you need help."

"B-but... I don't even feel sick. Can't we just wait it out some more? I don't want to go to the doctor..." Denmark started pleading.

The tone of panic in Denmark's voice tugged at Norway's heart but he would not let his emotions sway him again in this.

"You are going tomorrow. No arguments." Norway said blandly.

Denmark began to cry a little but he nodded anyway, "A-alright... Are ya gonna come with me?"

"Of course I am," Norway sniffed secretly glad that Dane hadn't put up more of a fight, "And Emil too. He is just as worried as I am."

"N-no needles?" Denmark asked with a slight edge of panic.

"Not unless it is absolutely necessary to your health..." Norway said carefully. He truly did not understand why Denmark was so terrified.

Denmark nodded, "Kay then... I will go..."

Norway kissed his Dane's forehead, "I'm glad. I was worried I'd have to force you."

"But I need to be able to keep down my anxiety pill at least.. Otherwise... I don't.." Denmark trailed.

Norway proped his head up on his hand and absently played with a lock of Denmark's wild hair, "Why are you so afraid of the doctor anyway? Did something happen?"

"Those are bad places." Denmark said in a low tone, "Very bad places."

Norway let his face drop into an uncharacteristic frown, "Doctor's offices?"

Denmark shook his head then tapped his temple, "Bad places here. I'm just.. A little bit messed up ya see? Its an irrational fear. I can recognize that. But even so its still there. And I just can't... Fight it."

Norway sighed as he didn't really understand what Denmark meant but he didn't want to press him harder for answers, "well I don't want to wait to long. But I also don't want you hysterical when we go. Tomorrow, try as hard as you can to hold them down I guess and if you can't, then just take them again until you manage to keep enough down.

Denmark nodded, "okay"

Norway laid his head back onto the pillow and looked into Denmark's eyes, "don't get yourself down now. I know you have a lot to work through, but I also know how strong you are. Me and Emil will see you through to the day you can stand tall and say truthfully that you are all in one piece again. Neither him or I care how long it takes us to get you there."

Denmark gave that lopsided full face smile of his, "I don't think ya know how much that really means to me Norge. Tak."

"Nei, I do not. You're right about that Mathias. But I think maybe one day, with enough effort, we may wake up and find that we understand each other finally. I will understand way you have it in you to still love the people who hurt you, and you will understand why I have so much trouble expressing my own feelings. Maybe, just maybe, if we are lucky." Norway said softly and monotonously before he planted a firm loving kiss on his Danish lover's lips.

 _ ****:O:****_

Denmark responded almost immediately and pressed his lithe body against Norway's as he melted into the kiss. Norway brushed his tongue against the Dane's lips to signal that he wanted entrance and he granted it willingly. Norway felt a wave of satisfaction when his lover moaned as he pushed his tongue into the other's mouth seductively. Norway pulled out of the kiss eventually for air and allowed a smile at how flustered his Dane had become.

"N-Norge, can we? I will be qu-quiet this time..." The Dane stuttered.

Norway made an effort now to keep his voice and face in their usual stoic tones, "that is what you said last time."

Of course, the Norwegian's intentions were far from pure by this time, but he loved seeing Denmark squirm. Not to mention he had something very different in mind this time. Denmark was definitely getting what he wanted, but he had proven three other times already since the first that he could not be quiet at all. If Norway had his way, Denmark would be screaming his name to Odin; however there was Iceland to consider in the equation.

"Nooooorge! Please? I'm so hot now! Jeg vil have det..." Denmark whined forgetting his English in his frustration.

"I know you do, you get so horny when I kiss you that way. But I don't think you will like my condition." Norway replied darkly. He knew there was little chance the Dane would refuse.

"... What condition?" Denmark asked slowly as he shifted in his growing discomfort.

Norway didn't respond, but he turned and retrieved his 'condition' from the nightstand drawer and brandished it to the Dane. It was a rather long diagonally folded bandana with a knot tied in the middle to serve as a makeshift gag.

"Got to keep you quiet somehow. For Emil that is." Norway said.

Denmark blushed as he got the picture but nodded anyway, "fine do it. I don't care I just want you inside me."

Norway shuddered at that and found that he was just as aroused as Denmark now. Damn that Denmark knew just how to push all of Norway's buttons. The Norwegian kissed Denmark one more time, a lot deeper, and ground their bodies together before he tied the gag around Denmark's head and slipped the knot into the Dane's mouth.

"Now be a good boy and stay quiet hmm?" Norway purred into Denmark's ear.

The Norwegian then licked the most sensitive spot on Denmark's neck slowly over an old bruise that he had made there nearly three weeks ago. His lover squirmed and gave choked and muffled moans through the gag. Norway nibbled the spot not so softly as he began to undress himself. Denmark responded in turn throwing his own bed shirt and boxers aside and then moving his hands up to play with Norway's nipples. Norway had not been expecting that, even after he finally got his pesky shirt off, and it caused him to reflexively bite down on Denmark's tender neck.

The Dane gave a shill noise that resembled a combination of a moan and a yelp that was muffled fairly well by the gag in his mouth. Norway licked the mark again, it was darker that usual, but he didn't really care at that moment in time. The Norwegian speared a moment to reach into the nightstand again and pull out a bottle of lube. He wasted no time coating his fingers in the slick and shoving three at once into Denmark's entrance. The Dane cried out into his gag, equally from pain and pleasure, and arced his back.

Norway knew he was being a little more rough than he was usually, but he was itching to have Denmark's tight heat surrounding him. He took his fingers all the way out then shoved them back in while he scissored them to stretch and slick his lover. Denmark gripped the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white and made more muffled noises that sent delighted shivers down Norway's spine.

The Norwegian could hardly stand to wait, but he still made sure to prepare Denmark very well. The last thing he wanted to do was cause to much pain even if he was rough when they had sex. Soon Denmark was moaning quite lewdly and looked at Norway with practically pleading eyes. Norway allowed a smirk on his normally stoic features, though Denmark could not speak at the moment the Norwegian knew what the Dane wantined and removed his fingers before positioning himself at Denmark's entrance.

The lusty Norwegian spared a few moments to cover his member in lube and flip his Danish lover onto his stomach, but then he pushed into his partner all at once causing him to whimper softly. Norway kept a slow pace at first as he didn't want to hurt Denmark, but he sped up as the whimpers turned to muffled moans of pleasure. Soon he was leaning over Denmark pounding rhythmlessly into him.

Norway was the first to climax as he trusted as deep as he could go into the Dane. Denmark's gag worked well to muffle his cries of pleasure as he follows directly after. Both men collapsed onto the bed after panting and entangled in each other's embrace. Norway untied the bandana and kissed Denmark softly.

"Good night den." Norway said. They both fell asleep in a tangle of limbs and sheets.

 _ ****:O:****_

 **Denmark**

He woke cuddled close to Norway's bare chest. Though he was sore, thirsty, and in need of a shower, Denmark had no desire to move from his spot. He felt safe and loved in Norway's arms, and he loved the feeling though it was foreign to him. Denmark did his best to be perfect for Norway and Iceland but he knew he was a failure at it, much like everything else. All he had done is cause them stress and worry. In the Dane's mind, it was only a matter of time before they left him again, so he vowed to cherish his happinesses for as long as it lasted.

Norway began to stir about a half an hour after Denmark had woken up, "good morning Norge."

"Not without coffee it's not." Norway groaned Denmark just smiled. Norway wasn't likely to do anything in the morning before at least one mug of his caffeinated drug besides maybe make a pot of the stuff.

Denmark gazed warmly at his lover, "I'll get some." He said as he got up. As he went to get dressed, a spike of pain shot up his spine and his backside throbbed a little but he ignored it and pulled on a long night shirt and some boxers. Once he was dressed decently enough, he went to make coffee.

"Don't forget your pills." Norway said rolling away from the window as if to protect himself from natural light.

Denmark had hoped that Norway would have forgotten about that but apparently not. He stepped quietly into the kitchen as he knew Iceland was still asleep. He didn't want to cause the boy anymore trouble than he had already. The blue eyed man carefully made Norway's coffee. Norway was extremely particular about the drink and no one else but he and Denmark knew how to get it to his liking. A teaspoon of honey a teaspoon of milk and a tablespoon of butter. Exactly. Somehow, the Norwegian could taste the difference if there was a drop more or less, and he would be quite unhappy about it. Denmark on the other hand, preferred his coffee strong and black. The bitter taste soothed him because it was so familiar.

Though the Dane doubted he could hold it down, he brought his pills and both Norway and himself a cup of coffee and two cheese danishes that he had made himself a day or two ago. That was another thing Denmark did to calm his nerves. Baking was very calming for him. He loved it, and his baking was of the few things he was proud of himself for. Needless to say, Denmark was a fucking badass baker.

When he returned to the room Norway immediately went for the coffee and took a small sip of the scalding liquid and relaxed instantly.

"No one else can get my coffee right like you can Den. No one brews it quite like you do either." Norway said in monotone.

Denmark's cheeks dusted pink at the compliment as he got back into bed with his own mug, "Aw it's nothin... I brought food too."

"You know me too well." Norway accepted the pastry and bit into it hastily.

Denmark chuckled, "I try." He sipped at his own coffee and took his medicine; however, he didn't eat very much of his pastry.

They finished the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silence. Denmark finished first and set his empty mug and half eaten danish aside before sighing contentedly and laying his head on Norway's shoulder. He had expected his Norwegian partner to scold him for not eating all of his food, but he did not. Denmark supposed it was because of the impending trip to the doctor. Just the thought made Denmark start trembling, but he did his very best to keep his anxiety under control. Still, he was half panicked and very tense. The Dane could tell that Norway had caught on to his odd behavior, and that made his anxiousness worse because he was afraid that he was annoying the Norwegian.

"Why don't we go take a shower before we go? We both need one and it will help you calm down. We can do it together." Norway said.

Denmark nodded but secretly, he was only happy for the distraction. He was already fighting to keep his medicine down.

"I am going to make the water a little cool. It should help fend off the nausea." Norway said softly as they got into the shower.

Denmark nodded again and got into the cool spray with Norway. The Dane slightly relaxed when the water hit his back but he still felt like he was going to puke. Norway looked worried and made Denmark sit down on the shower stool.

"Just don't think about it. You have to hold those pills down for at least ten minutes longer to get enough of them to be effective. It's not that much.." The Norwegian said.

Denmark tried to relax and Norway got the shampoo and started lathering some into the Dane's hair gently. He concentrated on the soothing feeling of Norway washing his hair and closed his eyes. He heard Norway pull the shower nozzle free from it's perch and felt the other man carefully rinse the soap from his hair avoiding his eyes. Denmark sighed, Norway's tender treatment soothed him greatly, and his anxiety faded to the background of his mind.

A smile found its way onto the Dane's mouth, "Tak Norge. I feel better." It wasn't a lie; even Denmark's nausea had gotten better.

Norway stroked Denmark's cheek softly, "Your hair looks funny when it's wet. It is not spiky."

"Well the water weighs it down." Denmark giggled out leaning into Norway's touch.

Norway smiled slightly which made Denmark's heart flutter then handed him a soapy cloth, "Wash up before we catch cold."

Denmark laughed and did as he was told fairly quickly. He was happy to have the sick feeling under control if even for a moment. He jumped out and grabbed two towels, on of which he handed to Norway, who had gotten out right after him. The both of them got ready to go quickly.

They were both almost ready when Norway remembered Emil wanted to go too, and sent Denmark to go get the boy up. However, upon going to get Iceland, he met said teen in the hall, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Yer ready! I was just going to get ya." Denmark said with surprise.

"I can get up in the morning alone. But thank you anyway. We are going to the doctor right?" Iceland said flatly.

Denmark cringed at the mention of the activity, "Ja. We are..."

"Don't worry okay? The doctor won't hurt you." Iceland said upon noticing Denmark's reaction.

Denmark nodded and went to get his boots on. He just really wanted out of that particular conversation. He was in a good mood and his nausea was manageable without puking and he did not want to ruin things so early. Luckily, when Iceland followed he did not push the issue at alall, but rather he let them share each other's company in quiet.

Norway came out of his and Denmark's shared bedroom not two minutes later, "Everyone ready? I will drive."

Denmark jumped up, "Yea let's go!"

Iceland rolled his eyes at Denmark's enthusiasm which the Dane hoped didn't sound two forced, "I just hope they help you."

The trip was longer that it normally would have been, but to help Denmark feel safer, Norway took the longer backwoods way to the doctor's office. They did not want to risk the loud noise of the main roads, which Denmark was very thankful for. The ride was smooth; however for the Dane, they arrived all to soon. He had been trying to keep his mind busy by chattering to Norway and Iceland, but that made things worse because he felt like he was being annoying. Denmark fell silent as they got out of the car and aproacjed the place of the nation doctor in his country.

He was very much in edge, even though he knew his doctor very well. Every country nowadays had a doctor who was assigned to preside over their health. Denmark's was named Dr. Anderssen. He was a short built grey headed man who had been taking care of Denmark for quite awhile, but those things did nothing to ease the Dane's nerves. Norway knocked on the doctor's door.

 **Norway**

"Hello mister Køler. I have been waiting. Come in and we will get you fixed up yes?" Said the doctor in broad Danish as soon as he realized who was at the door.

Norway had to practically push Denmark into the tiny clinic, "Sorry he is a little anxious." he replied in Denmark's language.

"It is not new thin'. Mr. Køhler has always had fear of doctor. I am not of knowin' why. If past is the thin' to judge by, he will not be of much talkin' to me. It is makin' treatin' harder, but i will still help." The doctor replied, this time in halting slow and barely understandable English. Norway understood that the doctor was trying to be helpful, because he didn't know Iceland and Norway were both quite fluent in Danish, but he was not helping at all.

"Thank you doctor. By the way, my little brother and I both speak Danish fluently, and if it is more comfortable for you, we can all communicate in this language. No offense, but your English is very hard to understand." Norway said.

The doctor looked visably relieved, "Oh thank you. And no offense taken. I never use English really so I haven't much use for it.," he sat Denmark down in an examination chair and began to check the stiff shivering Dane over. Norway held Denmark's hand reassuringly.

"Could you describe the problems you have been having mister Køhler?" The doctor requested politely.

Denmark shakily discribed symptoms, some of which Norway did, and some he did not.

Nausea, check, weird appetite, yes Norway recalled that, strange and extremely painful headaches, that didn't sound familiar but Denmark had never mention it to him, decreased ability to control his mood, he didn't have very much of that ability to lose, but Norway had noticed a little more strange behavior that he had attributed to the lack of the Dane's medicine, strange weight gain, check, weird pains in his stomach, no but that could be from the puking. Norway resolved to scold Denmark later for not telling him everything. Still the Dane's symptoms reminded him of something, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The doctor frowned, "hu," he grunted thoughtfully, "may I speak with mister Køhler alone for awhile please?"

Norway very reluctantly left the room with Iceland, who almost refused, but thought better of it. The wait was hell. It was hours before they were given any news. Norway's nerves were wearing thin and he had to work to keep his calm demeanor. He and Iceland spoke in hushed voices and tried to keep each other calm.

"You two came with mister køhler?" Said a dainty voice in Danish that scared both Norway and Iceland nearly to death.

"O-oh. Uhm yes. We came with Denmark. Is he alright?" Norway asked barely keeping his composure.

The nurse, who was the only one there to assist Dr. Anderssen, pursed her lips for a moment but did not answer the question, "I will take you to him now."

She turned to lead them and Norway followed with Iceland on his heels. He kept a straight face but both of them were terrified. Norway felt Iceland grip his hand as they entered the room. Denmark shook slightly and he was as white as a sheet. The Dane looked up at Norway with a look of utter despair.

"Oh Norge. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Denmark cried as he put his face in his hands.

Norway couldn't contain his fear, "what? What are you talking about? What's wrong?" He said hating his own frantic tone. Iceland squeezed his hand.

"Well it seems that Mister Kohler is pregnant. He has refused an abortion. If he was human it wouldn't be such heavy news but... I'm sure you know..." Dr. Anderssen trailed.

Norway froze in shock, because he did know. Denmark was not a human. He was a country. Which meant that if he did not get rid of the baby, he would have to give up his title for the child to live. And than Matthias Køhler would no longer be the representative of Kongeriget Danmark.

Without Denmark the country, Denmark the man would have to die, and Norway feared that sacrifice was already decided upon. The truth descended on Norway all at once.

"Nei..." Norway whispered. Denmark hiccuped and kept crying.

"He can't be pregnant. He is a _man."_ iceland said desperately.

The doctor nodded, "Indeed. But as I said he is not human. It is not unheard of for male nations to have both male and female internal reproductive organs. Rare, there has only been one other case, but not unheard of at all. Actually Mister Køhler's reproduction system is quite fascinating."

Norway looked at Denmark now feeling angry, not technically at the Dane but at the injustice of it all, "you refused the abortion? How could you make that decision without me? You can't die Dan. You can't. You have to get rid of that thing!"

Denmark looked at Norway as if he had just grown another head, "thing? It is a baby nor. It is our baby. We can't kill her. A-and I know I can't live if I let her live, but... I have had a long life. She hasn't had a chance yet..."

Norway growled anger swelling within his gut, "I will NOT stand around and watch that THING kill you. I will rip it out myself if I must."

"Norway stop it!" Iceland said as he grabbed his brother's arm.

Norway shoved Iceland back with more force than necessary. The boy squeaked as he hit a wall and watched his brother with horror.

Denmark moved away from the fuming Norwegian, "I-I won't let ya.. Please Nor please understand. I love ya so much I don't want to leave but... I can't just... Please you're her father! She will need ya-"

"You expect ME to fucking play house with that creature!?" Norway fumed, "Not a chance in Hel*. I will rot first. If it kills you, which it will if you don't get rid of it, I won't rest until that fucking thing is buried with you. And if you are so fucking bent on keeping it, then you have a fucking choice to make right here, and right now. It is me, or that parasite take your pick."

Denmark stared at him hurt and confused and tears began to run down his face, "Y-ya don't mean that... Yer just upset... Ya promised..."

"Norway, cut it out! You're hurting hi-" Iceland began but this time staying back beside the doctor.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EMIL." Norway yelled. This unbridled rage was so unlike him that everyone in the room cowered away.

"Choose Denmark." Norway said fridgedly.

Denmark began to cry harder and clung to Norway who barely reacted, "Nor please! Please! Don't do this! Please! I will do anything! Anything but kill the baby! Please don't leave me! I love ya!"

Norway pushed the Dane off, "Obviously not more than you love your precious leech. Goodbye Denmark."

Denmark fell backwards onto his rear hysterical by this point. As Norway harden his heart and turn away, the Dane wailed and launched at him hugging his midsection from behind.

"Nej! Not again! Please don't leave me! I'm beggin' ya Norge!" He sobbed into Norway's back.

Norway pried the Dane off of him and kicked him backwards, "I don't fucking care. You don't care about leaving me so why should I care about leaving you? Don't come near me again Denmark. I'm obviously not good enough for you. You want that thing? Fine. Keep it. Let's see if it loves you the way I did and never will again."

And with that, Norway left in a fit of rage with a sobbing Dane, a very angery Icelander, and a very confused doctor in his wake.

He would never regret something like he came to regret those final words.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, author here. Just wanted to shout out to all the Favs, follows, and reviews for this story. It makes me feel good to know you guys can put up with my fucked up attitude and mediocre writing skills.**

 **That being said, I feel obliged to give another warning because I do not wish to offend or trigger anyone. This story gets very real from here on out. If you are faint of heart or mind I strongly suggest you tread no further than chapter nine. Not much of an ending but there are a lot more triggers from here on out. Flames for content will absolutely be untolerated, you have been warned.**

 **Dragon does not own hetalia.**

 **Iceland**

The Icelander struggled to keep his composure as he held Denmark's spasming limbs as still as he could. When Norway had left them, going on two months ago, Denmark had gotten steadily more ill and steadily heavier in his pregnancy. These seizures had become more and more frequent as his body prepared to sever from his nation to past it, and the Dane's life, onto the child. That was what the doctors had said at least.

The seizure passed as suddenly as it had come, leaving Iceland with a twitching unconscious Denmark to take care of. Iceland waited on the floor with Denmark, as he did not have the strength to lift the Dane on his own. He mused over his thoughts in a moment of quiet and allowed Little Mathi, Denmark's cat, to cuddle up with them. He and the cat had gotten used to each other, and he was not bad company on bad days like these when Denmark was down and out.

Sweden and Finland had been helping as much as possible, but Iceland had not heard from Norway since the incident in the doctor's office. It was a good thing too, because on the first day after, when he could hardly get Denmark to stop crying, The Icelander had vowed to rip the Norwegian offender's balls off for causing so much pain to Denmark's fragile mind. Denmark's smile had still not regained its luster, even after the three weeks it took Iceland to get the Dane to a place where he could smile again.

Iceland brushed a lock of Denmark's once lustrous blonde hair away from his face. Normally, it was spiky enough that it didn't hang in his face, but nowadays, even the Dane's wild hair had been tamed by sadness and sickness. The teen then played Denmark's head in his lap and looked around his home.

Denmark proposed the solution he and Norway had come up with the day after the fated doctors appointment. Iceland talked it over, and so long as their work got done, and Denmark was health enough for travel, neither of their leaders minded if they traveled back and forth between their countries. Iceland feared however, that the ladder of those two requests was soon to be unmet. Denmark was by no means a healthy man right now with more and more of his strength being sapped from his limbs everyday.

"Nugh... Ow... I-Icey?" Denmark said groggily as he woke. He normally had these moments of confused panic when he first woke up. The Dane's biggest fear right now was waking up alone.

"I'm right here. I am not going to leave you." He said softly as he kissed the Dane's forehead.

Denmark's tense body relaxed instantly, but he got a faraway look of sadness in his eyes, "Nor did. Again."

"Yes. But as I have said, I am not Norway, and he is a dick." Iceland snipped.

"Ya shouldn't curse." Denmark said.

Iceland huffed, "well you shouldn't let an egotistical ass hat make you feel bad about yourself so we are even."

"He said he loved me. I don't understand. Why did he lie? Why couldn't he just tell me the truth if he hated me so much? It hurts.." Denmark lamented as he broke into tears.

Iceland hugged the Dane and rocked him slowly to comfort him. He made a mental note to kick the crap out of Norway even harder.

"Don't think about him. He doesn't deserve you." Iceland said. Even to him his voice sounded venomous.

Denmark shook his head, "Yer right. He deserves much better than me. I just want him to be happy."

"Mat, that isn't what I meant and you damn well know it. He doesn't deserve you because you're to good for him not the other way around." Iceland retorted using Denmark's human nickname. The two had spent so much time together now, that they either used nicknames or their human names when referencing each other.

Denmark wiped tears from his cheeks, "I don't think that's true... But thank you for staying with me Icey.. I'm not good enough for you either I know that..."

Iceland looked into Denmark's sad eyes and saw only anguish and self loathing. How could Denmark just feel that he was so... Worthless? Someone so loving and cheerful, and funny, and loyal, and all those things that made Denmark, well Denmark. Sure he wasn't perfect the Dane was hopelessly naïve, he was a bit on the loony side, and he had the attention span of a goldfish on crack, but no one was perfect. And just because Norway was acting like a total Asshat shouldn't make Denmark feel so terrible. Denmark was not the one who had done wrong he had been the one wronged. The one who cried for days afterward because he felt he wasn't worth loving. Iceland still hadn't been able to pull Denmark completely out of his sea of despair.

"Denmark that isn't true. You're the most kind loving and compassionate person I know. You deserve a little love and kindness back." Iceland stated firmly. He was getting overwhelmed. The Icelander couldn't think of a way to help Denmark overcome this pain.

Denmark remained silent, but Iceland could still tell that his words and action were at least easing Denmark's mind a little. Iceland sighed softly. 'Baby steps,' he thought, 'eventually I can help him get there.'

"Do you think you can stand Mat? It isn't very comfortable here on the floor." Iceland asked.

Denmark got a determined look and nodded before taking a shot at it. As Iceland had expected the Dane's legs shook weakly under his weight and gave out before he could get up. Iceland lunged to catch the Dane.

"Agh... Ow... I-I'm sorry I-Icey... D-dizzy..." Denmark mumbled face pale from the effort and his skin clammy from sickness and a developing fever.

"You're getting a fever. And you just had a nasty seizure. It is to be expected after all. I don't think I can pick you up without help though... Sweden? He is far away it'll take awhile for him to get here but I can't lift you on my own and I don't think that fever is going to get better before it gets worse..." Iceland reasoned mostly to himself.

Denmark was panting softly as his fever began to take hold of his reason. He mumbled something in Danish that Iceland could not quite catch.

"I'm calling Sweden" Iceland said calmly while internally freaking out.

The phone only rang twice before Sweden picked up. The Swede had apparently learned to answer Iceland's calls. 'That's good,' Iceland thought to himself, 'I'd hate to have to burn his goddamn house down.'

"H'llo?" Sweden asked. In the background, Iceland heard the car and someone who he assumed to be Finland.

"Sweden? I need your help. Bad. How soon can you get here?" Iceland said straight to the point. There wasn't any sense in beating around the metaphorical bush.

Sweden grunted then said, "bout f've."

"Hours?" Iceland asked thinking that Sweden must have already had a flight lined up.

"Min'tes. Ya d'dnt n'tice us cr'ssin?" Sweden said.

Iceland blinked. He hadn't noticed. He must have missed the feeling wording about Denmark. Now that he thought about it though, he certainly could feel two other nation's present in his country.

"No I didn't I was a little distracted. But I'm glad you are." Iceland said. They hung up, but true to his word, Sweden and Finland came into the house not five minutes later.

"Iceland! Denmark!" Finland's sweet voice called.

"In here!" Iceland returned. He heard the couple quickly approaching. Finland gasped when he saw the panting feverish Dane.

"Oh no! Is he ill?" Finland yelped kneeling at Iceland's side.

Iceland nodded, "He had another seizure and... Well the fever just started. But he can't get up and he is loopy. I can't lift him."

Denmark blinked slowly at Finland as if just now realizing he was there, "oh- Finny. Fin... What's Fin here for... Ya.. Come to see me Fin? Is Sve with ya?"

"'M here D'n. I gonna t'ke ya t' b'd now." Sweden said.

Iceland watched the Swede gently slide his arms under Denmark and lift him bridal style. He laid Denmark in Iceland's room where the Dane had been sleeping. Denmark still couldn't handle sleeping alone so he and Iceland slept together. Iceland, who had always fancied being alone, found that he actually liked the company.

Iceland sighed worriedly and looked at Finland who looked equally as on edge as the Icelander felt.

"What happened?" Finland asked softly.

"He is getting sicker and sicker. I don't know what to do." Iceland said in a burst as he huddled to Finland's chest.

Finland sighed and put soft comforting arms around Iceland, "There is not anything you can do Islanti. Not anything else anyway. You are doing everything you can, and you are doing a wonderful job."

"I don't want him to die Finland! It isn't fair!" Iceland cried with Denmark out of earshot.

"I know honey. None of us want Denmark to have to die. But this... Was his choice to make. And in his shoes I don't think anyone with a heart could say they would have done anything differently. All we can do is make sure he knows we all love him as we see him off. He has spent a lot of time feeling unloved so I think we are finally doing right by him." Finland said rubbing Iceland's back.

Iceland managed to calm down a little as he held his head against Finland's chest. The familiar scents of cinnamon and coffee that always were present when the Finn was around soothed his frayed nerves.

"We should've been there for him all along. Things could have been different." Iceland said bitterly.

"You are right about that. No matter how we wish for it though, we cannot go back in time. We must move forward and learn from our mistakes. Don't lose hope Islanti. Never that. We might find a way to save Denmark. Prepare for the worst, but do not give up hope." Finland replied softly.

Iceland nodded, "Thanks fin."

Finland kissed Iceland's head and let him go, "Everyone needs a little pep talk now and then. It was not the big deal. Now, I have brought the things to make hot cocoa. Would you like some?"

Iceland nodded quickly and followed Finland into the kitchen. Finland's cocoa was the best.

 **Sweden**

The Swede easily lifted his Danish brother into his arms. Denmark's body was far too warm, and his cheeks burned from the fever. He laid the Dane down in Iceland's bed, as he was sure that they had been sharing a room, then stared resentfully at Denmark's swollen belly. As much as he tried, Sweden could not find it in himself to love the child that was sapping the life out of his brother's body.

He wouldn't be like Norway though. He wasn't about to run away just because things got hard. Even Sweden knew that was what Norway had done. And in a way, it was worse than if he had never tried to help Denmark in the first place. The poor Dane had been absolutely crushed when Norway left him for the second time. In made Sweden sick to watch Denmark pray for that stupid Norwegian to return even as the strength ebbed from his body.

Even worse, Norway had broken Iceland's fragile trust as well. Iceland had never before been forced to deal with such a betrayal, and the boy had not taken it well. Sweden thought that if Denmark and Iceland had not been together to comfort each other, they both would have fallen into that unreachable despair. Sweden sincerely worried about Iceland's ability to cope with Denmark's impending death, but he supposed that was a bridge to cross later.

For now, Sweden let Finland take care of Iceland. To tell the truth, Iceland was still upset with Sweden for not answering when he had called for help, they had only just started making up. Not to mention that Finland would just be naturally better at comforting the Icelander. Finland's was a sweet motherly man. Sweden would be much too awkward and intense.

He put a cold wet cloth on Denmark's forehead. Denmark groaned and shivered in his sleep then began to mumble in Danish. Sweden watched the scene. He was aware that the Dane was likely having a bad dream, but he hasn't the slightest idea of what he could do to calm the Dane, so he just decided to wake him up.

"Hej Den, g't up." Sweden grunted giving Denmark a firm shake.

The Dane groaned but woke up. His eyes; however, were glazed over and Sweden knew he was not in his right mind.

"Ya okay?" Sweden said concerned. He was beginning to think that maybe Finland was better suited for helping both Denmark and Iceland.

Denmark just clinged to Sweden and began to cry. Sweden had absolutely no idea what to do so he rubbed Denmark's back slowly. He definitely needed Finland.

"Den… 's okay d'n't cry…" Sweden said in what he hoped was a comforting tone.

Denmark tried to calm down the Swede could see that he did but he fell shor and continued to cry. Sweden for lack of a better course of action held Denmark as he cried. It seemed to take forever but finally the Dane calmed.

"Sorry Sve…" he mumbled.

Sweden shook his head, "s'ok. Ya were ups't."

Denmark nodded, "Do ya think Norway will at least acknowledge the baby?"

"I dunno D'n." Sweden sighed, "It d'esn't m'tter. We c'n t'ke care 'f it w'thout h'm."

"I don't want my child to not know her father..." Denmark mumbled.

"..." Sweden didn't know what to say, or how Denmark was so sure his baby was a girl but he did know that he was no good at this. He had no clue how to comfort the Dane.

".. Sve... I am probably not going to live. I just... Want her to know at least one of her parents." Denmark said softly.

"Ya are g'in' t' l've Dan. Ya aren't all'wed t' die." Sweden persisted.

Denmark laughed but even Sweden could tell it was forced. The poor Dane just wasn't himself anymore.

"Ya don't need him y'know. Ya g't us." Sweden said a little more coolly than he had intended.

"I know Sve. I love you guys. But soon ya will all want to go as well. I just... Want to make sure someone will take care of her." Denmark mumbled.

"Den, we aren't g'in' anywh're! We are st'yin' r'ght here w'th ya no m'tter wh't. And yer g'in' t' t'ke c're of th' b'by w'th us." Sweden said.

Denmark smiles wistfully, "I hope so... I really really do Sve."

Sweden sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was very worried but at the same time he knew firsthand how strong the Dane was when he wanted to be. He had no doubt the man could make it through this.

The Swedish man a almost sighed with relief when Finland and Iceland came in. Both he and Denmark were given cups of cocoa.

"Tak Finny." Denmark said taking a sip. Chocolate of any sort was his weakness. In fact the only thing Sweden knew of that Denmark didn't like sweet was his coffee.

Sweden looks at Finland in what he hoped was a thankful manner. There was still something they needed to talk about with Denmark and he knew he would need help to get the point across.

 **Finland**

He sighed and sat down beside Sweden. Iceland went to Denmark and got comfortable in the bed beside the Dane. Finland sighed once more and tried to think of how to start.

"Ta-san we have something to speak about." Finland started.

Denmark looked frightened, "okay... What is it?"

Finland shifted, "it is about the meeting. You didn't go to the last one. The other nations will begin asking questions if you miss this one too. Not to mention with you condition as it is... Well it would be better if you told them all in person tomorrow."

"That's all? Ja I get what you mean... But I can't really travel like this." Denmark said logically.

"Sweden and I had it relocated to Stockholm. It isn't far. We have to leave tonight though to be on time." Finland replied. He had not expected that to be so easy.

"Okej. I should get ready then." Denmark said.

Iceland helped the Dane up, "You will need some help…"

Finland and Sweden shared a wary glance. They both knew this was going to prove to be a much bigger task than it seemed. Norway would be at the meeting and gods above knew how Denmark would react to it. More importantly there was the manner of their announcement.

With so many things poised to go wrong it was only a matter of how many things could possibly do so at once. But Finland for one did not like that sort of thinking. He always prided himself as an optimist. And if things started to turn for the worst, Finland vowed that he would stop it. Denmark and Sweden weren't the only vikings in the room after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my readers, it has been many a moon since I wrote for this story. I am back on track now though I believe the worst of my writers block has passed. I am happy to tell you I have a new story out. It is not angsty like this one but it is going to be a bit bloody and very dramatic. I am going to be alternating chapters for this story and that one so sorry folks but this story shall not be updated as much. Not that Dragon is good about updating anyway but I digress. The good news is if things pan out right, this story should reach its conclusion soon.**

 **Go check out my new story if you like, and to stop stalling perfection (not really)-**

 **Dragon doesn't own Hetalia fools.**

 **Norway**

The Norwegian had been out of himself since he left Denmark. Shame, fear, and sadness ruled his heart. He had done it again. Norway had managed to fuck everything up again.

He felt terrible for what he had done. He was just so scared and angry and hurt. He was faced with losing the man he loved. And he had been unable to stand it. This was why he tried to block out his emotions. Emotions got into the way of judgment, they pollute the mind, and they make you do things that you would not normally.

This was no excuse, Norway knew that, but he at least could explain to himself why he had done what he had. Poor Denmark. To be left again by the one who promised to stand by you, by the father of your child. Norway felt despicable. He could only be thankful that Denmark had refused the abortion because if not, things would have been worse. It wasn't that Norway didn't believe in abortion, sometimes it was necessary, but Denmark would never have been able to live with it. He had always been such a soft hearted fool...

Denmark could die. He was probably already falling into illness. Illness that would torment him up until his death. And Norway had up and left his love. And for what? Norway was miserable here without the Dane. He spent every single moment worried about the Dane, and his little brother who he was sure, was handling this poorly.

It wasn't that the Norwegian didn't like to be alone either. It was simply that he was unable to so much as rest from the worry and nightmares that consumed his thoughts.

The only thing that kept Norway for going to Denmark was fear. Fear that the Dane would be angry and not forgive him, fear of the opposite, and fear that he would go and just make it worse. Not to mention fear of Emil ripping him to shreds. Iceland had grown protective of the Dane, and Norway had betrayed his little brother's trust as well.

Norway counted his blessings at the last world meeting when Denmark was not with the others. Sweden, Finland, and Iceland were there but Denmark was decidedly absent and they did not speak to the Norwegian. Norway longed to patch things up with them but he was unsure that he could. And his time was short. As much as he would love to crawl under a rock and not go anywhere ever again that was not a possibility for Norway. And the Dane in question would eventually have to show up to a meeting to inform everyone of his condition. Their coming together again was inevitable.

The Dane may ask for answers; something he certainly deserved but also something that Norway did not have. Norway let out a long sigh. He was so confused.

Norway liked to be alone he really did. But not like this. Not when no one had spoken to him for weeks, not when he knew his family was upset with him, not when he knew Denmark wasn't going to call and annoy him. His house was silent.

He wondered if this was how Denmark felt, and was met with a rare moment of understanding. That Dane was a very complicated person and Norway rarely understood much that he did. These new feeling gave him an insight into Denmark's character. All this self loathing, loneliness, fear, and sadness that he knew his precious Mathias must have felt too. It was no wonder the Dane went just a little bit crazy.

Norway took a deep breath and looked at the clock. It was time to go now. He found himself wishing that he could stop time. Or find a good excuse not to go. But his boss wouldn't have that. He would have to face his mistakes sooner or later.

And so, a violet eyed Norwegian stood and grabbed his keys from the rack at the corner of his kitchen. If this long day was to get over with any faster, he may as well start it.

 **Denmark**

The Dane shook with anticipation and fear. The inevitable had arrived. He looked around the hall at the other nations, few of which even bothered to look at him. Luckily, Denmark knew he was not far enough along in his pregnancy for the bump to be terribly obvious. Only those that knew him would notice.

He was fearful for another reason too. His Norwegian love would be here. The man he loved so deeply, the same man who made it clear he hated Denmark. Maybe not before, not completely. But after Denmark got pregnant, Norway had pushed him away in the worst manner possible.

He searched the room for the nation in question. He did not spot him right away so he slumped in his chair instead. Thinking about Norway only made his heart hurt, but he couldn't let go. He knew his days were now numbered and he should be reconciling things whole he had the chance, but Denmark loved Norway. He loved him to much to let go. To much to think of letting go. Even if his love was never returned.

He felt tears forming and leaned on Sweden's shoulder and the Swede ran a comforting hand through his hair, "'ts okay Den. Ev'rythin' 's gonna be okay."

Denmark was thankful for his brother's comfort. He was thankful that Iceland and Finland and Sweden were still with him despite the fact that he wasn't worthy of their love either. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't know what he would do when they all left again. For now he cuddled his twin softly and let himself be comforted.

That was when he finally spotted Norway. Denmark was a little surprised by the nation's unkempt features. His hair was disheveled and looked similar to the Dane's own wild locks, Norway was thin now, and much more pale than normal. And when the Norwegian glanced at him the look in his eyes said it all.

Norway had the same eyes Denmark himself did. Norway looked lonely and guilty and hurt. Which only made Denmark wonder why? Who had hurt his Norway this way? Not his, Denmark reminded himself, Norway would never want him or want to be his again, but that didn't change the amount of love for the Norwegian in Denmark's heart. Whoever had done this to Norway would pay dearly for it. A new fire lit in Denmark's eyes and he stood. He needed to comfort Norway. Needed to tell him that he loved him no matter what.

Needed to ask whose name should be on the gravestone for hurting Norway.

Sweden grabbed his wrist and Finland and Iceland both gave him sad yet determined looks, "Leave h'm Den. Gonna get h'rt again. I d'n't want that fer ya. M'ch less from him again." Sweden said. Iceland nodded and Finland added somberly, "He really hurt you Ta-san. I know you think that is okay but it isnt. We all hurt you to much before, then he hurt you again..."

Denmark frowned. It didn't matter what Norway did to him. He deserved it. The kind of ache he saw in Norway's eyes now... No one deserved that pain. No one.

"No one should suffer like I did. Just look at him. No one should ever ever have to feel that way." He said before sliding his hand free of Sweden's now slack grip.

The Dane strode with purpose over to where Norway had sat and hunched himself over the table to bury his had in his arms. He tapped the Norwegian's shoulder.

"Ja?" Norway muttered quietly and in a slightly irritated tone before he saw Denmark.

"H-hej Norge... I know ya uh... Don't want to talk to me..." The pain in Denmark's heart flashed and threated to make him cry but he fought back the urge, " But you looked a little upset... So I thought I would come and ask what's wrong... I mean... I uh want to help ya if ya..."

Denmark didnt finish.

"You- you have got to be kidding." Norway said making Denmark's heart shatter all over again.

Denmark took a sudden interest in the floor mostly to try and hide the tears, "r-right... Sorry for botherin' ya... I... I'm here if ya need me."

"Dan no... You don't understand. I just meant... How could you possibly still want to be around me when I did and said all those horrible things to you? I don't get why you want to help me when I left you. You needed me and I left even though I promised not to and you're still hurting over me... I thought for sure youd be angry but you..." Norway said softly.

Denmark looked up and smiled weakly. How could he be mad at Norway? He hasn't done anything wrong.

"I love ya. And ya didn't do nothing wrong ya just said how ya felt... And you look really upset so... I don't want ya to hurt. Especially not like this." Denmark said. The Norwegian stared at him as if he had lost his mind for a moment. Then he shook his head and starts to laugh.

Denmark blinked in surprise. He reached to Norway in concern, "Norge? You okej?"

Norway hugged him, "No I'm not you Danish moron. I can't stand the fact that you don't understand I was wrong. I hate that you blame yourself for everything. I hate myself for hurting you. For putting you through even more pain. I hate that I was to blind to see you. To see that you are too stupid to be mad at me. I am upset for not apologizing to you for what I said, I was wrong. But you Mathias Kohler... I love you. I love all the same things I hate about you. I love it when you smile and laugh like you were meant to. I love your loyalty and your stupid hat and your ridiculous coat and your you. No one is ever going to be you. And I love you so so so much. I am so afraid Dan. I am so afraid that I am going to lose you. And that's why I did what I did. I'm sorry Dan."

Denmark took his Norway into his arms. He was so relieved to hear those things. There was a nagging at the back of his mind that told him Norway didn't mean it but he shut it away and shoved it deep down inside.

"I don't want to go Nor I don't. I will promise you the same thing I promised Icy. I promise to try my hardest to stay alive. I promise to try and live to see our baby grow up and raise her with you and Sve and Fin And Icy... I can promise that much at the very least. I will try my damdest and hope that's enough... You don't have to apologize, I forgive you no matter what." Denmark said burying his face in Norway's shoulder. He felt complete again especially when the other Nordics encircled them.

His family was all around him and for the moment they loved him and that was all that mattered.

"I know you will Dan. I really am sorry though. I shouldn't have done what I did. But I'm glad you forgive me." Norway said softly.

"He shouldn't." Iceland hissed.

Finland nudged the teen and Denmark looked up at the boy with a smile, "I love all of you too much to stay mad at any of you Icy" he said opening his arm and inviting the teen into the embrace.

Iceland glared at Norway, "For the record, I'm still pissed at you, and you have A LOT of explaining to do. And if you ever hurt Den again I swear to you... But Den is right. No more suffering."

Norway nodded, "Noted."

With that, Iceland leaned into the hug with his parental figures and Denmark held them both tight.

Their moment was ruined only by Germany clearing his throat to get their attention...


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragon does not own Hetalia.**

 **Denmark**

He had forgotten for a moment that other people were in the room so Germany really scared him. Denmark quickly took his seat after recovering from the shock and his fellow Nordics sat with him. On his right side was Norway, Iceland on his left, and beyond the Icelander was Sweden and Finland. Norway held his hand firmly under the table. He was so happy. His world was completed. Even if it didn't last, even if they left eventually, Denmark was happy for the moment. Even Germany's uprightness didn't dampen his mood. Until he remembered why they had come here.

"Since you northerners already have the meeting interrupted, I suppose it vould be beneficial for you to make the announcement that was so important we had to move the meeting at the last moment?" Germany asked impatiently.

Norway squeazed his hand and Iceland gave him a reassuring glance. Denmark stood and took a deep breath.

"I have the announcement. I will not be attending any more meetings. At least for the next few months. But probably not ever." Denmark said.

Questions flew threw the room almost immediately. It took a moment for Germany to settle things back down.

"Vhat makes you think that is acceptable?" Asked the German nation in an irate tone.

"Well.. I'm ill. I uh... I am pregnant." Denmark stated slowly.

Once again the room erupted. "You can't be pregnant you're a dude!" America yelled.

Similar protests came from all over.

Norway stood beside Denmark and surprised a lot of people with his assertive tone, "We all know it isnt impossible for male nations to get pregnant and we all know what is happening to Denmark now because of it! So just leave him be! We Nordics are the ones who may lose him and none of you even care so shut your traps!"

Denmark was shocked by Norway's standing up for him, "Oh Nor.."

"Who said we didn't care?" Prussia stated. He mumbled it really but the room had been so quiet everyone heard him anyway.

"Si, he doesn't really have to die does he? That would be sad." Italy added with surprising seriousness.

Next Spain spoke up, "We don't agree on anything and we usually don't get much done, but if we can't pull together at a time like this, that would be the real shame amigos."

"I don't know them that well, but I agree, aru. You get used to people, even people you don't speak to, when you live as long as we do. We can't let Denmark die, aru." China said softly.

"But what can we do? There is a reason why all female nations get sterilized, its too dangerous for us to have children, not one of us has ever survived it.." Hungary said with a genuinely sad expression.

"There was one.." Mused a deeply thoughtful Englishmen.

Denmark was moved to tears by the other nations pledge to help. He never knew that they cared.

Norway was the first to flash on what England said, "What did you say Britain?"

"Oh! I said that aloud? Well.. I don't know much about her but if it would help..." The English man said slowly.

"Anything you have will be helpful," Denmark said with a smile.

England nodded, "Indeed. But like I said, I don't know much, she died when I was little but my mother gave birth to four nations before she died. Over many years."

Hope lit in Denmark's heart and beside him Iceland spoke up, "How?"

"I don't know. I just told you, she died before I even really knew her. But.. My eldest brother Scotland was raised by her and helped birth all of us. If anyone can help you it will be him. Unfortunately, he is a bloody drunk.." England replied.

Lukas' eyes brimmed with hope which tugged at Denmark's heart. He would hurt Norway if he died. He would hurt the other Nordics too. And other nations would be sad to see him go. Because they _cared._ Denmark wasn't alone. These people all wanted him here and were pooling knowledge to save his life. Even people that he didn't really get on with all that well in the past. Strong emotions rose in the Dane's chest and pushed up large welling tears. They fell down his cheeks before he could stop them.

Norway grabbed his arm in a soft comforting manner, "Den what's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong. It is right. Everyone cares about me. You and Sve and Icy and Finn and everyone. You all care. I'm just so happy I'm not alone." Denmark said through choked sobs.

Norway hugged the Dane, "Of course not silly."

Even Germany, who was still a bit annoyed by the time this was taking up, had to smile.

Denmark calmed back down swiftly and Norway turned back to England, "Could we talk with your brother?"

The green eyed Englishman nodded, "I don't see why not. But bare in mind that my brother, actually all of my brothers, is hard to get along with. And that is sugarcoating it by a margin."

Norway nodded, "Noted. Where does he live?"

"You are leaving now?" England asked with a raised eyebrow.

Iceland replied this time, "Denmark may not be fit to travel so far for long. He has been very sick lately. We don't have time to waste."

Denmark nodded to the statement sadly, "That is true"

"He normally stays in the highlands to the north of my country. But he is currently in my own manor, probably causing trouble. You got lucky, Norway, you know where my home is located right?" England said, seeming satisfied with that answer.

Norway nodded, "Thank you for your help. We shall leave immediately."

Germany took that as his cue, "Then it is settled. All five Nordic countries shall be excused until such a time that Denmark is healthy again. But you are all still expected to keep up vith your contributions and information."

Without another word, Denmark found himself following his family out the door. All of them felt hope in their core. Hope that their newly repaired bonds wouldn't be torn apart again. On the way to the Airport, Denmark fell asleep in Iceland's lap.

 **Norway**

The trip to England was a long and taxing one. They had to get a hotel in London for the first day because Denmark could barely hold his head up. Norway had to help him through another seizure after which the Dane passed out and had yet to awaken.

Sweden and Finland were both asleep as well in their room across from the one Norway, Iceland, and Denmark were in.

Iceland, true to his word from the previous day, was still pissed, "start explaining. While he is still asleep, I want you to tell me why? How could you?"

Norway drooped but otherwise masked his guilt, "You don't just mean what I did to Denmark, do you?"

Iceland bristled then started to cry, but quickly wiped away the tears, "How could you? You said you'd always be there for me! But you left me! I needed you and you left me! Liar!"

"I'm sorry." Norway said having trouble pushing down the rising emotions, "Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. But I was just... So... _Angry._ And I was scared. I know it is not an excuse and I was being selfish and childish. But it is the only explaination I have."

Norway wrapped his arms gently around Iceland who was still fighting tears. Iceland started pounding on Norway's chest halfheartedly, "I can't believe you! He was dying! He is dying! He is going to be gone if this doesn't work, and you just left because it was to hard for you?! You always try to get me to call you brother but you aren't acting like my brother! Siblings are supposed to be there for each other! You left me you ass!"

Norway didn't know if Iceland would ever trust him again. He did know that he would deserve it if the Icelander didn't. Still what Iceland just said cut the Norwegian deep.

"I know.. I'm really sorry Emil. I will understand if you never trust me again. I understand if you hate me now." Norway said in quiet monotone though the words killed him. He refused to let his emotions rule his thoughts ever again.

Iceland relaxed in Norway's embrace and calmed a little, "You know what else brothers do? Forgive each other. I forgive you. You have to earn my trust back but I forgive you."

Norway felt his own measure of relief. He hasn't completely destroyed their relationship after all.

"Thank you Emil..." The Norwegian mumbled.

Denmark groaned interrupting their moment. Norway looked up worriedly at the Dane. He felt Emil respond in a similar manner.

Denmark laid half up out of the bed propped up on his elbow and holding he head with the other hand, "Icy? Nor?"

Norway stood with Emil on his tail and went to the Dane's side, "We are right here."

"Wh-where?" Said the Dane as he probed around grabbing only air.

Norway's blood ran ice cold as fear gripped him, _'No. It can't be..'_ He thought.

"Den we're here... " Iceland said with an ever slight edge of confusion. He grabbed the Dane's hand and Norway's heart pounded. He hoped his theory was wrong.

"Oh.." Said the Dane now much more relaxed he looked around "Its real dark. How do you guys see with all the lights out?"

Norway's heart dropped into his stomach. It was daylight, and the curtains were open.

"Den... It is morning. The sun is up." He said monotonously. Underneath, he was freaking out.

He saw Denmark stiffen, "Nej.. That can't be right... Its so dark I... I can't see a thing. You guys aren't tryin' to prank me are ya?"

Iceland looked at Norway with a lost and sad look. Norway lifted Denmark's head and looked into his normally blue eyes. They had turned milky grey and they stared blankly and unfocused.

"Oh Denmark..." Norway whispered.

"Is he?.." Iceland began to ask but stopped abruptly.

"What what's wrong?" Denmark asked shaking.

"You can't see us even thought there's plenty of light. Your eyes... I'm sorry Den this isnt a joke.. You have gone blind..." Norway said feeling tears fall from his eyes unbidden


	13. Chapter 13

**It has been a really long time. But I am back for now and I apologize for the wait.**

 **Dragon does not own Hetalia**

 **Norway**

No one spoke on the ride to the Kirkland Manor. Everyone was busy in their own thoughts. Norway held Denmark's hand and rubbed his thumb over the calloused surface of the Dane's palm.

The Norwegian heaved a sigh and looked at his lover. Denmark's mood seemed pretty happy and stable considering that he just lost his sight. It was possible that the Dane just didn't see it as the tragedy that Norway did but the thought made Norway frown. Why would Denmark not care that he's blind?

Norway just hoped that no matter what Denmark thought about it, the blindness was temporary. None of them knew exactly why the Dane had gone blind, but Norway's theory that the most recent seizure had damaged the optical region of Denmark's brain had been accepted. After they visited Scotland, they planned to see a doctor about it.

"Hey Nor?" Denmark asked.

"Ja?"

"Have you met this brother of England's?"

"Ja. You probably have too at one time or another and don't remember."

"Hn.. what's he like?"

"He's... Complicated."

"So he's a jerk."

"What? That isn't what I said."

"Oh come on. Everyone knows 'complicated' is just the polite form of jerk. Sve, tell em." The Dane said with his grin in place.

"H'te t'ke say th's, b't he's right." Sweden grunted out.

"Now, now, I'm sure that isn't what Norway meant." Finland said with mirth.

"Well actually... It isn't far from what I meant. He isn't a jerk really he just doesn't get on well with most people." Norway said holding in a smile. It was so nice to be together and to see Denmark acting like himself despite everything.

"I guess we will find out for ourselves now, that looks like the place sve." Iceland said pointing at a lavish mansion with a large gate decorated with a huge curvy 'K'.

Sweden turned up the driveway and went through the gate which opened for them automatically.

They all walked to the gate together and quiet. Denmark held Norway's hand for comfort and to know where he was going. Norway would never admit that the gesture comforted him as well. Sweden knocked on the door and the family of five collectively held their breath.

"'Ello." Answered a girl in maid's clothes and a distinct Cockney accent, "Welcome to the Kirkland Manor. Unfortunately if you have come for master Arthur, he ain't here at the moment."

"Uh.. We are here to see his older brother actually." Norway answered softly.

"Oh you are that lot eh? Master Allistor has been expecting you. Come on in." The young girl said stepping aside for them to enter.

They followed her to a large but comfortable living room and took a seat as instructed. It was another ten minutes of agonized waiting before a man with wild red hair and emerald green eyes stepped in.

"Scotland." Norway greeted with a slight nod.

"No need fer all tha'. I donnae care fer it no way. Le' me have a look a' the poor bastard." The Scotsman said brashly. He was never one to beat around the bush. Norway had always liked him for that.

Norway gestured to the Dane that clung to his elbow. Denmark tentatively let go and turned towards the sound of Scotland's voice. Scotland took Denmark's chin between his fingers and turned his head from side to side.

"Blind?" The Scot asked.

"Ja" Denmark replied.

"Havin' seizures?" Scotland asked in the same tone.

"Yup" the Dane chirped.

"Why do ye sound so happy abou' i'?" Scotland asked sounding more than a little confused.

"I'm nervous. It's a default." Denmark said with a smile fumbling for Norway who grabs the Dane's hand.

Scotland scoffed, "well ye do go' a problem."

"What you can't help him?" Finland said with tears already forming.

"Now donnae go an' ge' yer britches in a bunch ye'. I may be able ta do somethin'. Bu' first I should explain an' mayhaps ye will see the problem. I am sure ye know yer friend here is a nation. Tha' babe he is carryin' is too. Both need ta be connected ta their lands and people ta live. Bu' the babe is severin' Denmark's connection ta his country in order to form it's own and live. Tha' is a death sentence fer the mama nation in any case." Scotland squated down in front of Denmark and placed a hand on the Dane's belly, "There are only two ways ye ge' out alive. One ye have already refused. The other.. is a spell me mum come up with when she gave birth to me an' my brothers."

"But your mother did die giving birth right?" Norway asked attentively.

"Nay, she died shortly after birthin' the runt. And why do ye think tha' is?" Scotland said.

"Because... Because she ran out of land to connect the children to." Norway said. He felt completely sick.

"I'm impressed. Aye tha' is exactly right." Scotland said rubbing the Dane's stomach.

"I'm c'nf'sed. Wh't d'es th't h've t' do w'th Danmark?" Sweden interjected.

"The spell his mother used. It connected the growing nation to different lands." Norway said to explain.

"Aye. So tha' it no longer severed the mother nation's connection ta her.. eh in this case his country. Both could then coexist an' the birthin' is safer." Scotland elaborated, "Me mum used her own land. She gave us pieces o' herself, because she was unwillin' ta kill us before we were born. It was ultimately her downfall. She ran ou' o' pieces ta give."

"So.. just give her some of my land then right? I can do that." Denmark said.

"Ain't tha' simple anymore. Ye have ta convince yer boss now ta sign away the land. Then ye have ta consider the size o' yer country. No offense, bu' me mum was bigger than ye land wise when she had the runt an' she still didnae live fer much over an hour afterward." Scotland said finally removing his hand from Denmark's little baby bump.

Denmark tried to look less scared than he was, "I can handle it. I'm big enough."

"Den.. you had a fever for nearly a week when I became independent, and the flu for a solid nine days after Greenland broke away." Iceland said softly, "I just don't know if..."

"I have to try. It's my only chance. I may be sort of small, but I have a lot of islands and.." Denmark said more trying to convince himself than anyone else.

"It's go' ta be a pretty big track ye know. At least half o' wha' ye go' now. An' tha' is bare minimum. Babe has ta have a wee bit o' room ta grow." Scotland said in the closest thing he had to a gentle tone, "I can work the spell, bu' even magic has limits."

"What is someone else gave up the land? I have enough. Convincing my boss will be difficult but..." Finland said.

"No Finn. I c'n do it." Sweden said.

"You guys would do that for me?" Asked a bewildered Dane.

"Wouldnae work. It has ta be the mum or the da." Scotland said.

"Alright then, I will be on the next flight to Oslo. Scotland, would you mind caring for Denmark here? The others too? They can do the hard things but Denmark is getting to ill for the stress of travel." Norway said in a resolute voice.

"Aye they can stay bu' are ye sure ye know wha' yer doin?" Scotland asked slowly.

"Absolutely." Norway said with a nod.

"Norge, I can't let you do this!" Denmark said stubbornly as he probed for the Norwegian.

Norway took Denmark's hand and looked into his dull eyes, "Your nation is too small. Even if you could convince your boss, there is little chance you would make it through the first hours after giving birth anyway. This is your best shot, and I can be extremely persuasive when I want to be."

"Nor.." Denmark said tears running down his face.

Norway allowed a small smile and kissed the tears away, "Stay here and stay healthy. I will be back with a deed before you know it. Scotland will cast that spell, you will have our baby, and we will all be together for the rest of our lives."

And with that, Norway left standing tall and feeling nothing but steel resolve in his heart. He would save Denmark and keep his family together if it was the last thing he did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello. Everybody! I have needed to be gone for quite awhile but never fear, I am not dead and I am still finishing this story. I thank everyone here who has bared with me for so long.**

 **Dragon does not own Hetalia.**

 **Iceland**

He sat on the bed where Denmark now spent most of his time with said Dane's head laid on his lap. The sick and heavily pregnant Dane was asleep but Iceland could not find the peace to sleep. He sat awake fearing that each painful wheeze would be the last one the Dane took.

Iceland knew Norway was working his ass off trying to convince his government to sign off on the bill that would set aside the land for Denmark and his baby, but with the Dane hitting the nine month mark tomorrow, and the baby due any day now, Iceland and all the others had legitimate fears that the Norwegian may not make it.

The Icelander had that cold fear curled in his chest most everyday now. Which is why he was now sitting awake in the middle of the night petting Denmark's hair and counting his labored breaths.

Morning had soon shed it's light upon the world and Iceland yawned and looked out the window at the rising sun. He would have rather been in one of the Nordic countries, but he supposed that Scotland's place wasn't bad. The Scot lived in a secluded area to the north of the country and that was where they had elected to keep the Dane, for he was not healthy enough for the travel it would require to get him back home.

The Dane whimpered and opened up his eyes before probing around the bed blindly for a companion, "N-Norge?"

Iceland sighed, Denmark tended to wake up like this. He always seemed very confused and he always asked for Norway.

"He is not here right now. He had to go away to help you get better remember?" The Icelander reminded him softly.

"Oh... Oh yeah. Ice..." He mumbled barely coherent.

"Are you hungry?" Iceland asked.

Denmark shook his head slightly as if it would be much to difficult for him to speak.

Iceland had expected that, since yesterday morning Denmark's appetite had gone from ravinous to nothing. It still worried him. Scotland said it was because the Dane's body was preparing to give birth and for a male nation that meant a cleanse before labour began. Iceland was extremely worried because of the time limit placed on Norway. Scotland said that the cleanse would only last for a few days and then Denmark would go into labour. If that happened before Norway returned with the paperwork for the land, then there wouldn't be anything Scotland could do to save the Dane.

"Could I have some water though?" The Dane asked weakly.

Iceland nodded and got up to get the water. He was so deep in his worry and anxiety for the Dane that he ran right into Finland as he entered the kitchen.

"Oof" he grunted with dignity as he fell onto his rear.

Finland giggled a little and helped Iceland up, "maybe you shouldn't think and walk at once." The little Fin said in a bemused tone.

"Ha ha. I didn't expect anyone else to be up this early." Iceland said dryly as he got up and rubbed his eyes.

"I did not sleep very well. I have been up for hours. Would you like some coffee? I made another pot just a minute ago." Finland said as he moved towards said coffee pot.

"Yes please. But are you telling me you have already gone through one pot?" Iceland asked filling a cup with tap water.

"Three actually. But it is not just me. Su-san and Mr. Scotland are up now too. I would be lying though if I said I didn't drink most of it." Finland said with a giggle at the end. He handed a steaming cup of coffee to Iceland.

Iceland took the cup with his free hand, "you and Norway both have coffee in your veins in place of blood I swear.." he said. He didn't know what held him in place, but he seemed frozen for some reason.

"Is Ta-san awake?" Finland probed slightly to try and sort out the issue.

"Yea.. He just woke up.." Iceland said softly holding his warm mug tighter.

"Is he alright?" Finland asked.

Iceland gave the Fin an odd look, "No he isn't."

"I don't mean it like that I mean... Is he doing worse or better?" Finland elaborated patiently.

".. About the same." Iceland said putting the drinks he was holding on the counter to better hide his shaking.

"Then why so down?" Finland asked.

Iceland took a shuttering breath before he replied, "We haven't heard from Nor in awhile. I'm afraid. He was calling every night before and now nothing for the past two days. And Denmark could die at any moment. He's so weak that he can't even stand on his own. And I'm just so damn scared. Even if Norway showed up right now with a deed in his hand there's no way Denmark would be strong enough to give birth and keep himself alive..."

"You aren't necessarily wrong. Su-San and Mr. Scotland were just saying similar things. But I will tell you exactly what I told them, if you count him out now, he will definitely die. We have to have hope." Finland said in a slightly scolding tone.

He was right of course. But hope was hard to find when Iceland thought of the sleepless nights spent with a dying Dane wheezing in his lap. Iceland could almost still hear it. Except he actually could hear it. He looked up and the idiot was limping down the hallway leaning on the wall and using it both for support and guidance. His legs were shaking so much that he looked like he would fall at any second.

"Ta-san?!" Finland exclaimed when he followed my gaze.

Iceland bolted to the Dane to keep him from falling, "What are you _doing?!"_ He shrieked.

He leaned most of his weight on Iceland and the wall, "The b-baby.. ah! It hurts!"

He gripped under his bloated baby belly as a wave of pain racked his body and took him to the ground. Iceland casted a fearful gaze towards Finland and found the same wide eyed look of fear in the Finn's eyes which wasn't comforting.

The Dane panted softly the wave seeming to have passed for now. Finland kneeled beside the Dane.

"Ta-san how long have you been hurting?" Finland asked.

Denmark was obviously confused but he managed to answer anyway, "si-since a woke up.. the pain woke me but it wasn't so bad then. The waves have been getting worse and worse..."

"Why didn't you say something if you were in pain?" I scolded.

"It wasn't so bad then.." Denmark defended weakly.

"Icy. Look." Finland said shakily. He was now as pale as a ghost.

Iceland glanced in the direct the violet eyed man had gestured to and saw puddles of liquid leading straight to the Dane he was holding. Upon further inspection, the Icelander saw the Dane's sweat pants were covered in it as well and his blood went ice cold.

"Oh no.." he whispered.

Denmark tensed again in Iceland's arms letting out a weak cry of pain. Iceland couldn't do anything but hold him and cry. He heard Finland yell for the Scot and the Swede who were in the other room but all that Iceland could think was that the Dane in his arms was going to die before Norway could even get back.


End file.
